Hanyou's Daughter
by mamo-chan
Summary: When Inu and Kagome take a walk, they find Shika, a hanyou from the future! She is gaurding a demon antidote. When she gets kidnapped, what will Inu and Kagome do? (Complete and Writing Sequal)
1. Hanyou's Daughter Pt 1

Hanyou's Daughter  
  
On one fine morning, Kagome decided to wake up extra early and take a stroll, but Inu Yasha was up before her. He was outside, sitting in a tree.  
  
"Do you want to walk with me Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha shook his head and answered,  
  
"Feh. I wouldn't want to, but knowing you, you'd attract trouble, so I'll go along," In his heart, Inu Yasha knew he really wanted to go with Kagome, but he didn't feel like telling her what his heart felt. So they started their walk with Kagome leading the way, until Inu Yasha sniffed the air and said, "There's a demon near by and it smells like it's cooking some thing. or someone," Kagome gasped,  
  
"We have to help that poor thing! Let's go!" Kagome climbed onto Inu Yasha's back and he sprinted off in the direction the smell was coming from. When they had reached their destination, there was a little girl roasting a wild bird. Inu Yasha and Kagome hid in a tall tree watching the girl as she continued to cook her meal. She had a schoolgirl uniform on and her dark hair was tied into buns on both sides of her head. Then, the girl looked up to the tree where Inu Yasha and Kagome were hiding and shouted,  
  
"I knew you were here from the moment you arrived. What do you want from me? Are you going to attack? Bring it on!" The girl now stood in a fighting stance. When Inu Yasha jumped out of the tree, many other demons jumped out of their hiding places in the brush and attacked the girl. The girl had fast reflexes and good dodging skills. Suddenly, the girl's ears turned dog-like like Inu Yasha's and she grew a tail, fangs, and claws. Soon the campsite was littered with the bodies of her attackers. He was shocked to see that the young girl had defeated the demons so easily. She was a tiny, little demon with lots of strength. "Now, why are you here. Didn't you want the cure, tot? Why are you staring? I look exactly like you," Kagome jumped out of the tree and surveyed the campsite.  
  
"You poor thing. your dinner's ruined." She said as she tried to pick up some of the girl's belongings.  
  
"Don't touch that." She said as Kagome picked up her bag. Inu Yasha agreed and said,  
  
"Kagome. put the bag down." The girl smiled and her fangs dropped blood.  
  
"You know what's good to stay away from, Hanyou," she said to Inu Yasha. The word stung his heart when he heard it. Kagome put the bag down and went back to Inu Yasha's side. Kagome whispered to him,  
  
"What's in the sack?" He was quiet for a moment and then answered,  
  
"It's a spell and it's wrapped with a protection spell. If you touch the protection spell, it'll burn a hole through your heart." Kagome gasped, grateful she didn't touch the contents of the mysterious girl's pack. The girl nodded,  
  
"I guess you know the protection spell pretty well, Hanyou,"  
  
This girl is getting on my nerves. I might as well kill her and get it over with, though I like her fighting style. She would have been a great addition to the team, He thought. As he stepped foreword, the girl spoke up,  
  
"You want to kill me, Hanyou?" her words struck Inu Yasha in the heart. He was a Hanyou. Now that she had said it a couple of times now, it began to sink in. "What's wrong? Can't bear the thought of your girlfriend getting hurt?" Another pain struck his heart. He didn't want Kagome to get hurt.  
  
"Kagome, run away from here. I'll find you later. Just go," Kagome nodded and ran. He turned to the girl and glared at her. "You! You're just a little hot shot! Today will be your execution and I am you executioner." He cracked his knuckles and lunged at her. He picked her up by her hair. She didn't flinch. He raised his claw to slit her throat, but she wriggled free and jumped onto his head. Inu Yasha tried to slash at her but she avoided his claws with ease. Then, she jumped off his head and bit his shoulder. She hung on for dear life as Inu Yasha swung her every which way, trying to get her off his shoulder, but she held fast. Without warning, something tackled the girl. She flew, but not very far. It was Kirara who had tackled her. Inu Yasha looked behind him and there stood Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. Shippo yelled,  
  
"Fox fire!" but the girl dodged the flame. Then Miroku yelled,  
  
"STOP! DON'T HARM HER! She may have something we could benefit from," Everyone turned to Miroku with confused expressions.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She said as Miroku walked up to her. She moved into a fighter stance. Kagome rushed to Inu Yasha when she noticed blood on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you Shika, the Hanyou from the future guarding the demon antidote?" she stood up straight and nodded and dropped to her knees holding her stomach.  
  
"What? What happened?" Miroku asked but it was too late. She was already fainted. Sango called Kirara back to her side.  
  
"I'll carry her back to the village," Kagome offered as she picked up the little girl. Miroku took her pack. Sango held Kirara and Shippo sat on her shoulder. Inu Yasha lagged behind. He was deep in thought.  
  
So she's also a hanyou. I wonder what made her do that. I mean, it is very hard to live like a warrior. Why is she protecting that antidote? Kagome, who was staring at him, interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem spaced out," she said quietly.  
  
"Eh? Why are you looking at me like that?" He turned pink under Kagome's eyes. Kagome turned away quickly and didn't answer. Shika opened her eyes and her ears immediately perked up and her tail went tense. Kagome smiled and said,  
  
"You're awake now? Do you think you can walk?" Shika looked around.  
  
"My backpack! Where is it?!" she said, alarmed. Miroku held it up and Shika relaxed.  
  
"Why do you trust the monk with you pack and not me?" Inu Yasha asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, he's not part demon. We wouldn't want to steal something useless to him." Shika explained, cheekily. Inu Yasha grew angry.  
  
"Why would I want a demon ANTIDOTE? I want to become a FULL demon. Not get rid of my demon blood!" he yelled. Shika yelled back,  
  
"WELL SO DO I! But I still don't trust you," Inu Yasha was surprised at this remark and said no more.  
  
"Can you walk Shika? You're getting really heavy!" Kagome said as she strained under Shika's weight.  
  
"I'll carry her," Inu Yasha said, holding out his arms for Shika. She jumped into them unwillingly. Shippo jumped from Sango's shoulder to Kagome's head and looked at Shika from his perch.  
  
"Hey, Shika! I'm sorry for the fight earlier. I didn't mean it, but it looked like you were beating Inu Yasha pretty badly," Shippo apologized. Shika looked up at him and flashed him a charming smile and said,  
  
"Apology accepted. I know it was only defense of you and Inu Yasha, here," Shippo blushed and turned away to hide his red face.  
  
"What do you mean by that Shippo!? I didn't call for any help. I would have killed her if you guys hadn't showed up!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Right. Whatever! You looked like you were going to-" Shika stopped suddenly when her ears twitched as Inu Yasha's did too. Shika announced, "I hear."  
  
"A demon." Finished Inu Yasha. Shika looked up at Inu Yasha's serious face and found a memory from a long time ago.  
  
Yes, I think I remember Inu Yasha's face from somewhere. He was smiling at me then. Why was he smiling? Then, something came out of the brush and ambushed Miroku. "THE ANTIDOTE!" Shika shrieked. The demon and Miroku were now wrestling on the ground.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled. She took a few steps, wanting to help him, but Shika yelled at Sango,  
  
"Don't help him. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. It's too risky," Shika directed her focus to Miroku. "Let him hold the antidote!" she screamed at him. The demon grabbed the backpack and took out the antidote. As soon as the demon held the bottle, a red beam shot out and pierced his heart. He dropped the bottle and flopped lifelessly to the ground. Miroku scooped up the antidote with the bag, careful not to touch the spell. They continued their walk beck to the village. Inu Yasha was impressed with Shika's leadership.  
  
She would be a great addition to our team. if she decides to side with us. They continued walking until they made it to Kaede's hut. She took one look at Shika and said,  
  
"You aren't healing as fast as a normal demon would. You should be able to heal faster than that," Shika shook her head and said quietly.  
  
"I know. Its because I'm only 25% demon." Inu Yasha's sensitive ears picked up what she had said.  
  
"Ho! Is that so? You fight like you're a half breed not a quarter breed," He chuckled. No one heard what Shika had said first so they were all lost in Shika and Inu Yasha's argument.  
  
"Oh really? Then you still fight like a half-breed 'cuz I got you good!" she shot back.  
  
"Well, you were the one who bit me!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"I had to! You are more that half my size! What am I supposed to do? Get whipped?" she frowned as her ears twitched with annoyance.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then, you wouldn't have had a challenge. I'm just too fast for you to handle." Suddenly Kaede yelled,  
  
"You're behaving like children! I must heal Shika, so be quiet!" Everyone was silent.  
  
"It's okay, Ma'am. I have my own healing potion in by bag. Then, Shika lifted her hand and the bag also lifted out of Miroku's hands. She waved her finger and the bag came to her. She dug in the bag and pulled out a small vile of liquid. She pulled the cork off the vile and put a drop of the liquid on her index finger. She licked the drop and she bruise disappeared.  
  
"You're physic and you know how to make powerful spells! Where did you learn this?" Kaede gasped. Shika shook her head,  
  
"I'm not a physic. I can just move things with my mind. It's very easy. I learned the spells from mommy's book in her library. The book was ages old already. I think it was from around this period of time. Well, I gotta go now. I still-" she was interrupted by the grumbling in her stomach.  
  
"Oh! You haven't eaten because those demons destroyed your dinner." Kagome said sympathetically. "You can stay for dinner if you like." Shika smiled and jumped out of Inu Yasha's arms to give Kagome's leg a hug, since she wasn't that tall. Shippo jumped off Kagome's head and took Shika's hand.  
  
"I'll show you around, okay?" Shika nodded and ran off with Shippo pulling her arm.  
  
"You gotta love those two. They just get along so well." Sango commented. Inu Yasha started to walk away when Kagome called to him,  
  
"Inu Yasha! Where are you going?" He turned back to her and replied,  
  
"I'm going somewhere to think. Call me when it's dinnertime," Kagome sighed,  
  
"What does he have to think about?" Miroku also looked like he was deep in thought. Sango waved her hand in his face.  
  
"Are you okay? You've had that expression for the longest time now." She said worriedly.  
  
"It's just that. I don't think we should have brought her back to the village. Now it's prone to attack because Shika is here and people might get hurt."  
  
"Do you think at was a mistake to bring her here?" Kagome said sadly.  
  
I don't understand that little brat. She's so strange. Her leadership qualities are good; I admit that, but her attitude towards me. I don't think she knows how lucky she is that I let her live. She's so stuck up. If her parents were here. I wonder what they would say. is it because she's protecting that antidote that demons attack her. or is it her body they want? Is there something special about her? Why is she in charge of protection that powerful antidote when she wants so be a full demon.? It's kind of suspicious to me.  
  
"BOO!" yelled a female voice. Inu Yasha was startled and nearly fell off his perch. "I expected better than that from Inu Yasha!" giggled Shika as she hopped out of the tree. Inu Yasha glared at her.  
  
"I was trying to think! You interrupted me!" he yelled at her. Shika shrugged and replied,  
  
"I know. You were thinking how suspicious I am. Don't try to lie to me. I know you were. Just admit it and I won't tell Kagome." Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"You won't tell Kagome anything. I know you won't. I just want to ask questions, okay?" Shika cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Okay then. Ask your questions." She said snobbishly. Inu Yasha could tell that it would be hard to get her to talk, so he started with simple questions.  
  
"How did you get here in the first place?" He said as he jumped to the ground from his branch. Shika sighed and began her story,  
  
"A demon put a spell on me and I ended up here, in this time. Isn't that stupid? Well, I actually wanted him to put the spell on me. because I wanted to save mommy. She's stuck with that demon till I get this demon antidote to him and he releases her. He sent me back in time to get it, but I can't find my way back to my time. By now, I bet he's eaten her already." what Shika and Inu Yasha didn't know, was that Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango were hiding behind the tree listening to them talk.  
  
"Who is you mother, anyway?" Inu Yasha asked curiously.  
  
"If I said her name, demons would come flocking from everywhere and kill me. I said her name here once and I almost died that day," Shika said bluntly. Inu Yasha was surprised to hear this. He asked,  
  
"Who's your Father, then?" Shika hesitated before answering his question.  
  
"I don't know who he is. Mommy wouldn't tell me who he was. All she said was that he was a Hanyou and he lived far, far away. I didn't know what she meant but it sounded as though she never wanted to talk about him, so I didn't push her." Inu Yasha was shocked. He didn't know what else to ask.  
  
"Uh. I think we should head back to the village now, Shika. They may be worried about us." He held out his arms and Shika and she jumped hesitantly into them. "You still don't trust me, huh?" Shika laughed,  
  
"Of course not. You give me these weird looks. like you want to kill me!" Inu Yasha shook his head and headed towards the village. Kagome smiled and commented,  
  
"At least he's making an effort to get to know Shika!" Miroku nodded,  
  
"I think she's a bit afraid of him, after what he almost did to her earlier." Sango laughed,  
  
"But it looked like she was winning, until we got there." Shippo started running in the direction of the village.  
  
"Let's go you slow pokes! They'll eat everything!" he headed to the direction of village. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku followed.  
  
At the hut, Inu Yasha, Kaede, and Shika were already eating. Shika finished hastily and ran into the hut. As Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were about to eat, they heard a flute playing in the distance. Inu Yasha's ears twitched for a moment, but he went back to eating.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's just Shika. She playing her flute," he answered as he chewed.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Inu Yasha! That's so gross," Inu Yasha stared at her for a moment, then went back to eating.  
  
"This is very good, Lady Kagome," commented Miroku. Kagome smiled and nodded,  
  
"Yes, I am a good cook, huh?" Then, a shrill note came from Shika's flute and then her scream. Everyone turned to see what had happened, but all they saw was a demon running away with Shika's backpack. Shika emerged from the hut and yelled,  
  
"Cover your ears! Especially Inu Yasha, Shippo, and Kirara's!" and with that, she blew a loud, high pitched sound that really did hurt the ears, especially Inu Yasha, Shippo, and Kirara's sensitive ears. The thief ran a bit slower, as his ears were also sensitive, since he was also a demon. Shika chased him into the woods.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Go help Shika!" Kagome yelled, but as she turned to look at him, he was on the floor in a daze. Shippo and Kirara were doing the same thing. They couldn't help her. She was on her own.  
  
As Shika ran, her hair fell out of the buns, revealing the white tips of hair she had been hiding within the buns. The thief turned around and stopped. He stared at her for a moment before picking her up and jumping into a tree. He jumped from branch to branch, always landing perfectly. The demon's grasp was too tight, Shika so she couldn't escape. She tried biting, scratching, screaming, hitting the demon with her flute, but nothing worked.  
  
"Let me go right now!' She screamed at the top of her lungs. As she got a good look at the demon, she noticed that he was about 2 years older than she was. He was a dog demon. He had a young face; his ears were gray with white tips and his hair was jet black. It was held back in a low ponytail. His tail, like his ears, was gray with a white tip. He wore modern clothing, a loose tee shirt, baggy pants that were ripped at the knees, and has wristbands on his arm. "You are from the future?!" Shika asked. The demon stopped.  
  
"Well, what if I am?" Shika cocked her head to one side.  
  
"If you were, then, I might know you from somewhere. What school do you go to?"  
  
"I never went to school. Why are you asking me these questions?" he continued jumping from branch to branch.  
  
"Well, I just want to know. You're incredibly rude, you know that!? At least have manners! Even Inu Yasha is better mannered than you!" Shika shrieked. She could tell that he was getting annoyed of her pretty quickly. "You need "people skills'!" Shika recommended. The demon stopped again and yelled,  
  
"This was a mistake bringing you with me! You just go home and don't follow me!" he put her down on a branch and hopped away with her bag. Of course, she followed him, in fear that he might use the antidote she was saving to rescue her mother with. Soon he got to a cave. He sat outside and opened Shika's bag. He was about to touch the antidote when Shika came out and snatched the bag away from him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he yelled at her.  
  
"I saved your miserable life, you know! One touch could have killed you, you BAKA!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU GO LEAVE ME ALONE!" he said angrily. Shika was very mad now. She took her flute and smacked him on the head.  
  
"ITAI! What was that for!?" Shika frowned.  
  
"You have my stuff! DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE!? USE COMMON SENCE!!!!" The demon boy rubbed his head and turned away from her.  
  
"Go away. You shouldn't even be here," but when he turned back, she wasn't there anymore. He shrugged and went into the cave. It was a mess. There were many stolen things that littered the ground. The boy took off his shirt and threw it in the corner. Then he heard a female voice behind him.  
  
"NO NO NO! Don't throw your clothes like that!" It was Shika. She had gone inside.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DID NOT SAY YOU COULD COME IN!" He yelled. He began to move towards her. Shika frowned.  
  
"I see you need more than people skills. You need cleanliness lessons, too! Do you know how to fold your clothes," she said as she surveyed the cave. She could tell he was mad when he stood face to face with her, his eyes turned from their tranquil blue to an angry red.  
  
"GET OUT!" he picked her up and tried to throw her outside, but before he could throw her, she hit him on the head with her flute again. "ITAI!" he let go of her and held his head.  
  
"You don't treat your guests like that. You say, Welcome to my home! Come in and have a seat. We'll net to get you furniture. and chairs," she said gleefully. "I've always wanted to be a designer!" Defeated, the boy ran into the upper rooms. "COME BACK! I don't even know your name." she followed him until she found an open window. He was sitting on the sill, pouting. After a while, he spoke up.  
  
"I am Tamahome. I guess I'd better get used to you. I don't have a woman in the house often."  
  
"That's right! I'll help you for a couple of weeks and then I'll leave. I'm not staying permanently, just so you learn how to keep house and interact with other people." Tamahome's eyes settled to their normal blue and he stepped inside.  
  
A/N: Hey all! This is mai first Inu story! YAY! Applause 4 meeh! What do you think's gunna happen!?! Ooooh keep guessin cuz im not telling! MUAHAH! Now go review! GO GO GO!! Ohk hint: love and tragedy! To kouichi-kun: this chap is fer yooh twee! YAY! Heh I called yooh Kouichi! lmfao Ooooooooh ohk bai bai!  
  
~mamo-chan 


	2. Hanyou's Daughter Pt 2

Hanyou's Daughter pt 2  
  
Shika woke up early the next day. She had to sleep in the extra room upstairs. She went downstairs and looked at the big mess. A few minutes later, Tamahome came downstairs in a good mood. He was whistling until he saw Shika standing in the middle of the messy room.  
  
"Uh. I'm going back to bed. Wake me, when you leave, please," he said quickly as he tried to escape up the stairs, but Shika grabbed on to his tail and yanked hard.  
  
"I am not leaving until you learn how to clean, wash clothes, keep your house, greet guests, and know your manners!! You are going to learn, and I'll stay as long as I need to." She took out her flute. "Even if I have to use this." She tapped the flute on her knee.  
  
"Oh fine! Make this quick! I gotta go find my next meal," He said with a snobbish expression. Shika sat at the end of the cave.  
  
"You won't leave until you know how to make your house at least look clean." Tamahome began to gather everything and shove them in a pile. Shika put her head in her hands. This is going to be more challenging than I thought. I think he's just making this hard for me. I've got to be though so he won't get away with anything.  
  
"Done!" He said, a little out of breath, "Can I go now?" Shika looked at the big pile in the middle of the room. She sighed and got up.  
  
"No," she crossed her arms. "That was the sloppiest job I have ever seen and you didn't make it clean. They're in a pile in the middle of the room! Everyone can see that! It's not even-"  
  
"Well, what do I do then! Tell me!" he interrupted, as he looked longingly outside.  
  
"You need to organize and focus! You are NOT going out until you get this right!" and she whacked him on the head with her flute.  
  
"ITAI! Will you STOP with the hitting!" he yelled as he rubbed his head.  
  
"No I won't. If you do not get this right in the next 3 tries, then I will be forced to take action. Is that CLEAR?" Tamahome frowned and turned to the pile. He sorted everything out. There was a pile for clothes and a pile for possessions. Shika smiled as she watched him figure out how to sort each item into its proper group. "Now, you need to know how to wash clothes. I can tell you don't know how," she said as she picked up a soiled shirt. "So don't even try to get out of this one. We need to bring all of the clothes to the river." She said as she tied her hair up in the regular buns. She tucked her ears under a headband that matched her uniform. She also hid her tail under her skirt. "Remember, after the humans finish washing their clothes, we'll go out and wash together, okay? We need to be quick because they use the river often, and don't forget to put on a shirt before we go out. That makes you look really sloppy," Tamahome muttered as he picked up a shirt and put it on, before he picked up the pile of clothes and walked out of the cave, following Shika.  
  
At the river, the girls from the nearby village had just finished washing their clothes and were leaving. He dumped the clothes on the edge of the river and waited for instructions. Shika rolled up her sleeves and took a bunch of clothes and dumped them into the shallow part of the river. She soaked them and began to scrub them together. Tamahome did the same, but was much messier. He threw the clothes in and began to play in the water. Shika yelled, "Don't get distracted! We need to finish before they come back!" He stopped immediately and began to follow Shika's instructions, in fear of getting hit with her flute again. After they finished, they began to wring out the water and hang the clothes on tree branches. Following that, Tamahome took all the clothes and headed back home. When they arrived, Shika took the pile and lay the clothes flat on the floor in the sunlight. She took her headband off and rubbed her ears. She took her tail out of her skirt and directed, "Now, do what I did. Make sure that the clothes are spread flat, so they wont get wrinkled." He did as he was told and flattened the clothes. Afterwards, Shika began to look through the possessions that he had. There were a couple of books, some priceless jewels and a couple of herbs and ingredients for spells.  
  
"Wha-what do I have to do with those?!" he asked nervously. Shika shrugged.  
  
"You put most of them around your house as decorations, I guess. The herbs and other things go in the kitchen, where they can be easily accessed. Did you have any use for these, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"I really don't know what I was going to do with those, but I guess they'd make cool decorations." he muttered  
  
"Then take these and out them where you think they would look the best. I'll come by and check to see if I like it, too. If I don't, I'll tell you to put it somewhere else." So for the rest of the day, she watched him move things and put them together. He studied their positions and fixed them. When he had finally finished, The clothes were dried and they needed to be folded.  
  
"Are you going to teach me how to fold clothes?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Well, duh! Now you have to learn how to fold your clothes!" Tamahome's ears began to droop.  
  
"I hate folding clothes. It's too hard. Mother tried to teach me once. I couldn't get it, though,"  
  
"Well, I'll teach you're a simple way, okay? Could you get me a book, preferably a skinny one, please?" He went to a shelf and got the skinniest book on the shelf. "Thank you, Tama-San. Okay. This is how you make it easy. You align the book with the collar of the shirt, then take one sleeve and put it on top of the book. Make sure the bottom follows and that it's all even. Then, you do the same on the other side. You take the bottom and fold it up onto the book and you're almost done. The last thing you need to do is, slip the book out and you're done!" Shika unfolded the shirt and watched as Tamahome aligned the book with the collar. He stopped, not sure if he was doing the right thing. Shika got closer to him and took his hands. He did the motions, with Shika's hands guiding him. She took another shirt and laid it in front of him. "This time, you do it alone, okay?" As he did all the shirts, she checked out what he had done around the house. She had to move a couple of things around, but it was pretty, overall. He has a good sense of style, for someone who has no form of organization.  
  
"I'm done," He called. After Shika checked all the shirts, she taught him to do the pants.  
  
"The pants are less tricky. All you need to do is fold in half the long was and then fold again." Tamahome look very clueless, so she sat in front of him and guided his hands again. He learned how to fold the pants much quicker that the shirts. "Now you need to put them away in your room, so you can change quickly. You have separate piles for everything, okay?" He carried the piles upstairs and organized them in a corner.  
  
Before they knew it, the sun was already setting. They sat in the big tree outside the cave and watched the sunset. Shika was on a high branch and Tamahome was on a lower branch. Instead of watching the sun, he watched Shika.  
  
Her eyes glow with such a beautiful gold-ish brown color at this angle. She's so beautiful. I wish I could just look at her like this forever. When Shika turned to Tamahome, he lost his balance and fell to the ground with a thud. He had landed on his back. Shika jumped out of the tree and rushed to his side.  
  
"Hey, are you okay? You just kind of fell when I looked at you. What happened?!" Her face moved closer until her bangs touched his forehead. Tamahome closed his eyes.  
  
I know what happened. You happened and I don't know what to do. I don't even know how to act anymore. When he opened his eyes again, He saw Shika's big, chocolate colored eyes staring at him. She looked worried.  
  
"Did I work you too hard? You're all red." she said as she put a hand on his forehead, which only made his face turn redder that ever.  
  
"No, I'm okay." Then he realized that he was still sprawled on the ground! He got up and dusted himself off. Shika began to laugh. Tamahome looked around and raised a brow. "What now?! Is it really that funny that I fell?"  
  
"I know why you fell out of the tree! It just made sense to me. I also know why you carried me off in the first place! Oh, poor Tamahome-San! You must have been very lonely!" she giggled.  
  
"I still don't get it. What are you talking about!"  
  
"I think you like me! How KAWAII! Tamahome-San has a crush on little ol' me!" she went up to him and nodded. "See you're all red! You'd match my uniform!"  
  
"NO! I do not! I can name a list of reasons why I don't like you. You are so annoying! You're so picky. 'Do this! Do that!' And most of all, you have the flute! That stupid thing has given me so many bumps on my head, I'm starting to feel dizzy!" Shika just laughed even harder.  
  
"And I bet those are my good qualities?! Really, do you expect me to believe what you just said? Who are you kidding?! I know it's true. I was watching you when you were folding clothes. And when I helped you, you went extra slow, like you wanted my help after all!"  
  
"AH CURSED WOMAN!" He covered his ears. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled as he ran into the cave.  
  
"Yes, there is lots more to learn about women, Tamahome-San." She laughed to herself as she headed back to the cave. When she got there, Tamahome was searching for something to eat.  
  
"Now I have noting to eat," he sighed as his stomach growled. Shika ran upstairs, grabbed her backpack, and headed back downstairs. She pulled out a perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwich, in a brown bag. Tamahome sat at her feet, trying to see what was I the bag.  
  
"Here, taste it first. I don't know if you'll like this," She ripped a little piece off and put it in Tamahome's hand. He sniffed it and put it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed. He cocked his head to one side and said,  
  
"That made me thirsty, but it was good. Can I have some more?" Shika ripped the sandwich in half and gave him the other half. He gobbled it up and licked his lips. "Yummy, but sticky," he said licked his fingers. Shika smiled.  
  
How cute! He's like a little dog trying to clean himself. I wonder why he lives alone. He's lovable enough... I wonder where his family is. He said he had a mother. I wonder what happened. Shika dusted the crumbs off her backpack and reached inside and pulled out a bottle of water. She drank some and offered some to Tamahome. He stared at the bottle and cocked his head to one side.  
  
"How do you get water from that?" Shika took off her glove poured some out on her hand and held it in front of him. He licked the water from her hand. With each lick, he got closer and closer, until he was almost on her lap. She poured some more and he lapped it up. When the bottle was finished she took out her buns and let her hair fall to her shoulders. She combed through her hair with her fingers to take out some of the tangles.  
  
"Shall we go to bed now? We have to wake up early and teach you to be nice to guests," Shika said as she patted his head. Tamahome got up and stretched out on the floor.  
  
"I'm going to sleep outside tonight. It's cooler outside," Shika nodded as she stepped over him and ran upstairs. She called,  
  
"Then, I'll sleep outside, too! It sounds like fun!" she came back down with a blanket. Tamahome jumped up, took the blanket and ran outside. "Okay then! Let's go!" Shika chased after him  
  
"Get your own blanket! That's mine!" The, he stopped and threw the blanket at her. She caught it and laughed. Tamahome jumped into the tree and landed on a low branch.  
  
"I don't need one. I'll be fine," he said boldly as a sat down. Shika grabbed his tail. This time, she didn't yank him down. She just held onto it.  
  
"No, you should have a blanket. I don't want you to get sick," He looked down at her and he looked into her eyes for a moment.  
  
She looks so sincere. I am drawn to her eyes. I just can't help myself, like I have no control. I haven't felt this way about anyone, ever. What is so special about her? This is still confusing to me. Shika smiled and giggled.  
  
"You think I'm special? That's so sweet! Thank you, Tamahome-San!"  
  
"No, I don't. Where did you get that?!" He asked as he blushed a bright shade of red.  
  
"I can read minds, you know," He tried to get up to protest, but fell out of the tree instead. He had forgotten she was hanging onto his tail. He was sprawled on the floor again, like last time. Shika looked at his tail in her hands and laughed.  
  
"You forgot I was hanging onto your tail! Gomen, Gomen!" she held out her hand. Tamahome reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her down, except she landed on top of him, instead of next to him. They stared at each other for awhile, and then Shika moved her head closer until her nose slightly touched his. Her bangs touched his forehead, every so lightly. He stared into her eyes and she stared into his. There was a long silence, like the world had stopped to watch them. The, Shika got off of him and dusted herself off. She ran her fingers through her hair to fix it a little. She sat next to the tree.  
  
I really don't know how to describe what happened there. It was weird. I think I'm going to be up all night now. That felt weird and good at the same time. I'm more lost than I was before. Tamahome looked to Shika, who was now asleep. She was huddled in a little ball, to keep warm. He got off the ground and picked up the blanket. He wrapped it around Shika and carried her inside because it was getting cold. When he got inside, Shika grabbed onto his neck and buried her face in his chest. When he tried to put her down, she held on to his neck. She wasn't doing it intentionally, because she was asleep. Tamahome brought her upstairs. Since he couldn't put her down, he sat in a comfortable corner and held her for the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning when Shika woke up, She found herself in Tamahome's arms, her own arms around his neck. Then, she recalled what had happened last night. She closed her eyes again and thought about it moment by moment, like it had been an impossible dream.  
  
Was that really called for? Did he do that on purposes. or was it an honest accident? Now I feel a little mixed up. Did that really happen? She looked up at Tamahome, who was still asleep. I really don't know how you feel. so I can't make any assumptions. I could read your mind, but I don't think that will help me much. What I need id to hear it with my own ears. Tamahome opened his eyes slowly. He looked down at Shika, who was looking at him.  
  
"Did you have a good rest? I didn't want to wake you up. so I just held you. because. you wouldn't let go of me," He said quietly. Shika leaned her head on his chest.  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright. Thank you for your concern. I guess you do have a kind soul after all," He raised a brow and asked,  
  
"A kind soul? I don't get what you're talking about,"  
  
"It's actually quite simple. You were worried about me waking up, so you held me, instead of waking me up to put me down. You've learned to care." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, for caring," She got up and fixed her wrinkled skirt. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Uh. Whatever you're eating, I guess," He replied. Shika reached for her backpack and grabbed a beautiful, red apple. She tossed it to Tamahome and pulled out at peach for herself. She bit into the juicy peach and licked her lips. "Sorry, it was all I could find I there,"  
  
"How do you do that? You just pull food out of your bag like magic." He stared at the bag in amazement. Shika's reply was a shrug as she devoured the peach.  
  
"It was my mommy's when she was little. I guess there's a spell on it, then," He nodded. And asked,  
  
"Alright then. What are we going to work on today?" he bit into his apple and juice dribbled down his chin.  
  
"How about. cleanliness?" she said as she took a corner of her skirt and wiped Tamahome's chin. "I think this is something that will take all day so we'll be busy. Keeping clean is kind of a hard lesson to learn," she giggled.  
  
"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" She didn't answer him. Instead she grabbed her backpack and walked outside. He followed her.  
  
"I'm going to take a quick bath, okay?" she said as she turned around and put her headband on. "I would think you need one, too. Why don't you take one after me? It'll be in the lesson anyway so you might as well take one now." she suggested as she adjusted her ears under the band. Tamahome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay?" he said, unsure of what else to say. Shika headed to the river with her backpack. The other women and girls were already I the river soaking up the sun. She took off her clothes and wrapped a towel around her body. She sat on the bank with her toes in the river.  
  
"Is it okay?" asked a girl behind her. She turned to her and nodded.  
  
"The water's lovely this morning," and she eased the rest of her body into the water. Her hand went up on her head to make sure her ears wouldn't be seen under the headband. No one noticed her tail because of all the movement. The girl she had talked to before slid into the water next to her.  
  
"Do you know the demon that lives in the cave near here? I heard that there's a girl living with him now. They say she's from the future and has magic powers and can do lots of things."  
  
"Oh really? Do you know who the girl is?" Shika asked innocently as she scrubbed her hair. The other girl shook her head.  
  
"They say she's the one who guards the demon antidote. I'm not so sure about that though," Shika looked at the girl in surprise.  
  
"Why are you not sure? Anything is possible, you know,"  
  
"I thought that girl was with Inu Yasha. I thought she was helping Lady Kagome and him collect shards,"  
  
"Shards, huh? Well, last I heard, a demon kidnapped her. Maybe she is the one living with that demon."  
  
"She got kidnapped? I didn't know that." She gasped. " Well, it may be true then. Tell me, how did you know that?" Shika dipped her head carefully into the water.  
  
"I am a close friend of Lady Kagome and Inu Yasha," Shika said. She climbed out of the river and grabbed her stuff. Suddenly, Tamahome jumped out of a near by tree.  
  
"Why were you talking about me?"  
  
"EEEEEKK! WHERE YOU WATCHING ME!? OHMIGOD! DID YOU WATCH ME GET NAKED!?" Shika shrieked as she clutched her things in her hands.  
  
"Uh. no," he flushed a bright red.  
  
"YOU PERVERT! AT LEAST TELL ME THE TRUTH!" She shrieked. Tamahome quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Shhh. You have to keep it down or they'll hear you. Then they'll know that you're the one living with me. Then, we'll attract attention! Inu Yasha will come and take you away from me. I DON"T WANT THAT TO HAPPENED!" he whispered quickly. They were both silent for a few minutes. Shika took her free hand and move Tamahome's hand so she could speak.  
  
"Oh, Tamahome-San! I didn't know you felt like that." Tamahome took a step back.  
  
"I-I-I didn't mean-" Shika put her finger on his lips.  
  
"You don't need to make excuses. You already said how you feel and I respect that. I'll keep quiet from now on," she kissed him lightly on the lips. Tamahome stood for a moment, a bit stunned and surprised.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked in a shaky voice. Shika didn't answer for a while.  
  
"You finally told me how you feel about me and it turns out. I feel the same." She finally admitted. "I guess you've grown on me these past couple of days. Isn't it strange how fast we can fall for another?" she said lightly.  
  
"MmHmm. You're right. We should get back. You're still in a towel and you're wet. You'll get sick," he picked Shika up and went back to the cave, where she was able to get dressed.  
  
I wonder if this will change anything between us now. I mean, we know how we feel about each other and now we don't know what to think anymore. I'll just go on as if nothing happened and maybe he will, too. Outside, Tamahome was high in the tree. He was also thinking about what he had said.  
  
I wonder what will happen next. Is she going to leave? I want her to stay. I said it to her but maybe she's weirded out. I don't know anymore. I thought that if I kept my feelings to myself, she'd leave and be out of my life forever, so I wouldn't have to feel like this anymore. To feel like she's the only person I could live with. To live without her, would be painful. But now, it's like she has to be here. Everything has just gotten worse, now that I've told her. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut.? Then, Shika came outside holding her wet towel. Her soggy hair was down at her shoulders and there were tangles in it. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes. I'm great. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just thought you'd be a little more stunned than me right now," Tamahome's ears twitched. "I think. there's-" but he had no time to finish, because of the huge monster that had almost squashed him. He sprinted out of the way just in time. They realized that it was a huge demon. How he got to that size, they didn't know, but they knew that this could be the end for both of them.  
  
"GIMMIE POTION!" was all the large thing would say. He looked at Shika. "POTION!"  
  
"You're going to have to have to take it," she yelled as she hung on to her pack. She noticed a weird shine in the middle of his stomach. What the fuck is that?! Is that what's making him crazy? Oh jeez. Then, the monster thing lunged at Shika. She dodged easily, while putting her pack on her back. She stood for a while, then took off her left glove.  
  
Is she crazy?! Facing that thing with her bare hand? I gotta go help her! She's going to get killed! He jumped to Shika. "Come on! We have to get away! It will not be pretty if the villagers get hurt," Shika nodded and jumped on Tamahome's back. He jumped through the trees, going deeper and deeper into the forest, leading big foot farther and farther away from civilization. Shika jumped off Tamahome's back and took the backpack off her back. Tamahome scrambled up a tree. I wonder what she's planning to do. She's got to have a plan or she'll be squashed under this guy's little toe.  
  
"You want this pack, right?" she held out the backpack. "Well, you're going to have to get through me first."  
  
"ALRIGHT YOUNG ONE! I'LL CRUSH YOU AND TAKE THE POTION!" Shika put her left hand behind her back and lunged at the monster. Suddenly, her pinky nail grew and became very pointed and sword like. She stabbed the demon with all her might into the glowing spot on his stomach. The roared with pain and fell to the ground. He was still alive! The monster was about to squish Shika with his giant claw, but Tamahome was quick and brought her out of the demon's grasp. Suddenly, and arrow pierced the glowing spot again, but this time, the demon split open and the jewel shard popped out. Shika got closer and picked up the shard with her bare left hand.  
  
"Keep your hands off the Shard!" a male voice yelled from behind her. Sitting in the tree behind them was Inu Yasha and Kagome. Kagome held a bow and had a quiver of arrows on her back.  
  
"I'm sorry Shika, but we need that shard." Kagome said lightly. Shika threw the shard up to Kagome who caught it with ease and put it with the other shards they had collected, in a little jar.  
  
"You can have it. I'm not interested," Shika began to walk towards Tamahome when Kagome called out,  
  
"Shika, you're coming home with us now! We have a way to get you back home, to your own time." Shika stopped and looked at Kagome, bewildered. "You can go home to your mom now, Shika," Kagome climbed onto Inu Yasha's back and he jumped out of the tree.  
  
"Really. I don't want. to go yet. I- I want." she said quietly. She couldn't think of what to say. Tamahome grabbed her hands and put his forehead against hers.  
  
"I think it would be best if you went back to where you belong. I can't go back with you. I guess. Just remember that I'll always love you, no matter what. No matter where you are, I'll think about you. You can go home now. Back to your time," he let go of her hands and let his fall to his sides and he looked down to the ground." Go on. I know it's best for you,"  
  
"But, Tamahome. I don't want-" she was interrupted by Inu Yasha, who was glaring at Tamahome.  
  
"We need to get moving, Shika. Are you coming or not?" Shika wrapped her arms around Tamahome's neck and she whispered,  
  
"I really don't want to go home just yet. Come back for me, please? When I play my flute, come to the village and take me, please?" She held onto him for a few minutes, then finally let go of him and walked slowly to Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll come for you." Tamahome whispered under his breath. Kagome got onto Inu Yasha's back and he jumped into the tree. Shika turned back to Tamahome, who nodded slowly. She smiled at him and jumped into the tree, following Inu Yasha.  
  
When they got to the village, everyone was waiting. As Kagome got off Inu Yasha's back, she went over to Shika and hugged her.  
  
"Are you alright, Shika?" Kagome asked as she squeezed her. "We couldn't follow you because of that flute screech. I'm sorry,"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. You don't need to be sorry." Inu Yasha looked disappointedly at Shika.  
  
"You shouldn't have run off like that. We were worried about you. You should know better than to chase after a demon by yourself," he lectured.  
  
"You act like I haven't been here before. I was going along fine, you know. I didn't get hurt and I work alone, so I was fine, jeez." She folded her arms and glared at Inu Yasha. "Who do you think you are? My Father?" Inu Yasha opened his mouth, but shut it again. He didn't want to start an argument.  
  
"We were worried, especially Inu Yasha, Shika. You gave us quite a scare," Kagome said as she brushed Shika's hair.  
  
"I wasn't in trouble. I was just helping Tamahome." she said quietly. Inu Yasha sat in front of her.  
  
"Next time, be more careful. I. I don't want to see you get hurt," He sighed as he got up and went into the forest. Kagome had finished brushing her hair and was starting to do a bun on the left side. Shika recalled the memory of Inu Yasha's smiling face.  
  
Smiling. I wonder why. I want to know why he was smiling at me. But, this was from a long, long time ago. I didn't know Inu Yasha that long ago, only recently. How could I have known him? Kagome finished the left, and started on the right bun.  
  
"Inu Yasha is just concerned, you know. He just wants to look out for you, that's all," she told Shika. This statement made her even more confused.  
  
"Then, why does it seem like he's pushing me away? It doesn't make sense to me,"  
  
"He did that to me, also. You have to get to know him a little more. It takes time," Kagome answered as she finished the right bun. "All done. Now why don't we ask Kaede about how to get you home?" She got up and fixed her skirt.  
  
"Okay. Then, I could save mommy," Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was in the forest, looking for someone in particular.  
  
Stupid Tamahome made Shika mad. Now I'm going to get him and everything will be back to normal. Just then, He heard some rustling in the bushes. "Come out of there," he yelled, ready to pounce on whatever it was. But, the pounce never happened because it was Tamahome who came out of the bush.  
  
A/N: GO REVIEW! Ohk. dedication: chibi minamoto- you've been mai frend since the 4th grade n this is fer yoooooooh!! haha 


	3. Hanyou's Daughter Pt 3

Hanyou's daughter pt. 3  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Tamahome. There was a long silence. Tamahome was straight to the point.  
  
"May I take Shika back with me tonight? She wants to stay with me. Will I be able to get her?" Inu Yasha shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you want to. it's her choice if she wants to go. I think it would be best for her anyway. She doesn't seem to have that happiness anymore," Inu Yasha turned to go when Tamahome spoke again.  
  
"So, its okay?" asked Tamahome one last time.  
  
"Yes, I said it before, didn't I?" He turned around, but Tamahome was already gone. Inu Yasha went back to the village and found Shika sitting in a tree. "Why are you up there all alone?" he asked.  
  
"I want to be left alone for now, so leave me alone," Shika retorted and turned away from him.  
  
"Well, I was just coming to say that you can leave if you want. I know you want to leave. You want to stay with. Him." She stood up to debate, but lost her balance and fell from the tree with a loud thud. She landed on her back. Inu Yasha picked her up and held her like a baby.  
  
"Are you sure? I can leave?!" she asked with wide eyes, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.  
  
"Yes. I wouldn't be saying this if it weren't true."  
  
"Thank you Inu Yasha! You don't know how much this means to me." she sniffed as tears began to stream down her cheeks.  
  
"Kaede. has found a spell. She says you can go back home if she finds the ingredients for it,"  
  
"You're serious?" she said in surprise. "You're not kidding?" Inu Yasha shook his head. Shika hugged his neck and squealed with joy. "I will finally be able to get home and give the antidote to those bad guys so they won't bother Mommy again,"  
  
"You can live with Tamahome until she get all the ingredients. Then, you'll be able to go back home." he put her down on the ground.  
  
"Thank you Inu, Yasha. I take back what I said earlier. about acting like my father. The truth is, you're the only one who did seem like a father figure to me. Thank you so very much," Shika pulled out her flute and began to play a soft melody. She recalled the memory of Inu Yasha's smiling face as she played. He seems different every time we speak. He's sometimes nosey, caring, protective, and now, very tolerant. I wish I could know more about him and maybe be like him someday. Tamahome showed up soon after she finished.  
  
"You ready, then?" he asked as he picked Shika up.  
  
"Yes, I am," She turned to Inu Yasha. "Than you again for everything. Bye, for now! Just come over when the spell is completed," Then, Shika and Tamahome were gone. Inu Yasha sat in the tree thinking about what Shika had said about being a father.  
  
A father. I'm not ready to be a father, but something about Shika is very familiar. It's like she knows something that I don't. I wish I could have the chance to get to know her more. She's very confusing. like Kagome. How come women have to be so difficult to figure out.  
  
"Knock, Knock." Kagome tapped the tree. "Are you going to come down, Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha looked down and Kagome stood looking up at him. He jumped down and landed right next to her. "I saw what you did. You did a good thing for Shika. I'm proud of you," she hugged him. This time though, he hugged her back. Kagome was surprised. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you, Inu Yasha," Kagome said as she buried her head in his chest. Inu Yasha looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"I love you, too," he said as he kissed her head.  
  
Meanwhile, Shika and Tamahome had just reached home.  
  
"Okay then, let's start again! We're working on your people skills?"  
  
"Yep. That was it." Tamahome said as she put her down.  
  
"Alright then. Go outside and come in. You have to greet me, okay?" she sat down on a chair as Tamahome went outside and came back inside.  
  
"Uh. Hi there?" he said to Shika. Shika sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Okay, you say, 'Good Morning! Welcome to my house! I apologize for not being here on time, but please make yourselves comfortable here,"  
  
"Wait. what if I'm home and people are coming?"  
  
"Then, you say, 'Good Morning! Welcome to my home! Please make yourself comfortable,'"  
  
"Alright then," he said as he went back outside. Shika was ready with her flute, incase he did it wrong again, but this time, he surprised her.  
  
"Welcome to my house! Please make yourself comfortable! Enjoy your stay!" and he sat down next to Shika. "Hello, I am Tamahome," he held out his hand and Shika shook it slowly. Then, he kissed the back of her hand lightly.  
  
"I am Shika. Pleased to make your acquaintance!"  
  
"Oh, is that what I say when people introduce themselves to me?" Shika nodded. She could tell that he was taking an effort in trying to learn. She was happy that she got to spend this time with him before she left, for good. Tears began to escape from her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving, but it was right in front of her. Tamahome hugged her. She tried to hold them back, but they kept flooding her eyes.  
  
"I don't wanna go home. not right now. but mama needs that antidote! She could have been eaten or killed by now! And everyone at school. what do they think of this incident? Do they miss me. or did they even notice. that I was gone?" Shika sobbed. Tamahome rocked her back and forth.  
  
"It's alright. You just cry. I'm here now so you can cry all you want," he whispered in her ear. Shika took a deep, shaky breath.  
  
"Someone's watching us. I shouldn't be crying," she sighed and wiped her tears away. "Okay, come out now. I didn't mean to start crying." she called out. Suddenly, Shippo popped out of a bush.  
  
"You came back, Shika? I thought you came home?" he said in shock "Or did he kidnap you again?!" Tamahome went over to Shippo and looked down on him.  
  
"Take a chill pill, small fry. She chose to come back. What are you gunna do? Tell your mommy?" Tamahome laughed. Shippo was obviously not amused.  
  
"FOX FIRE!" he aimed at Tamahome who dodged the flame.  
  
"You're too slow, small fry!" Tamahome teased as he jumped around.  
  
Oh jeez. Boys will be boys. no matter how much you train them, or try to help them. They never learn their lesson. But, isn't that the cute thing about them? They give you sad puppy eyes when they're sorry, but sometimes, they do things that are unforgivable, but isn't that why you train them in the first place?  
  
Shika ran outside to where the two were fighting and blew a very familiar sound, a shrill sound, into her flute. Both stopped immediately and tried to cover their ears the best they could. She didn't have to hold it for long because she could see them surrendering to the noise. She stopped, unaffected.  
  
"Shika. I'd prefer you don't do that anymore. It hurt the first time, but it hurt a lot more the second time," Shippo wailed as he rubbed his ears and rolled around on the ground. She looked Tamahome, who was still standing, but swaying so much that he dropped to his knees.  
  
"Yes, don't do that. You were at close range thins time. Last time it didn't hurt so much because we were farther away. Warn us if you're going to do that again." Shika laughed,  
  
"You're such big babies! I didn't even blow that hard and you guys are rolling around on the floor? I never knew you guys were such wimps,"  
  
"Who are you calling a wimp?! I AM NOT A WIMP!" Tamahome argued as soon as he heard the word 'wimp'.  
  
"Oh yeah? The first day I stayed here, you went right back upstairs, trying to run away from me! Don't you say that you're not a wimp! You were afraid of little ol' me!"  
  
"Key word is 'WERE'! That was before! I'm not a sissy,"  
  
"You just admitted that you 'WERE'! At least I wasn't afraid of you! I was the one who chased after you after you tried to steal my bag, you BAKA!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have stolen it if I knew what was inside it! You didn't bother to tell be that it was a stupid potion thing!" Shippo watched as the argument went back and forth.  
  
Man, these guys have some issues! Why did Shika want to come back here in the first place?! They're blaming each other about what they did, in the past. This is very entertaining, but I think I should stop them before they kill my ears. They yell very loudly.  
  
By then, Tamahome and Shika were in each other's faces trying to see who was more of a wimp. Shippo couldn't stop them. It just went on and on until they both went hoarse.  
  
"I told you guys to stop, but you guys wouldn't listen," he said as he paced back and forth in front of them.  
  
"Will you stop with the pacing, I am getting dizzy," said Tamahome, quietly because he didn't want to strain his voice too much. Then, a familiar tune began to play. It was Shika. She was playing her flute. Suddenly, a big ball of light surrounded her neck. When she stopped, she was also able to talk.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing that I know how to play the flute, otherwise, I couldn't talk right now! I'd be whispering for a long time!" she snickered. Tamahome tried to speak, but his voice was still the same. He raised a brow and asked,  
  
"Why am I still the same?"  
  
"Oh, well, it only heals the person who plays the song. Since you can't play, I guess I can't help you, Tama-San." She laughed. Then he took the flute from her and began to blow fiercely into the hole at the bottom of the flute. "You're blowing in the wrong end!" She turned the flute around and pointed to the little hole. He began to blow again, but Shika stopped him. "You don't blow like that. You blow a bit across, not down," Tamahome followed her instructions and made a little sound. He smiled and began to fiddle with the different pitches. Shika grabbed the flute away from him.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked, a little stunned.  
  
"It will take you longer if you learn to play the flute. I think she wants you to rest and get better the old fashioned way," Shippo smirked, which made Tamahome get up and almost pummel Shippo into the ground. Fortunately, Shika was there to stop him, or it would have been very bad  
  
"Take it easy, Tama-San. You don't want to hurt him." she said as she inched in between them. Shippo took a few steps back.  
  
"I think I'll leave now. You guys don't really want me around, I guess," and he departed through the bushes from where he came. Shika frowned at Tamahome. You could have at least said bye," Tamahome shook his head.  
  
"I can't talk, remember?" he said indelicately.  
  
"No," she grumbled. "That's not what I meant! Why don't you listen?! Shippo is just a caring soul who's worried about me? Why can't you just accept that and thank him for caring?!"  
  
"I care about you more," Tamahome said, as he started giving her sad puppy eyes as an apology. His ears began to droop also. Shika shook her head and smiled.  
  
"You. you get jealous so easily! If someone tried to take your place, you growl at him! You don't really know their motives! Why don't you try to get to know Shippo?"  
  
"I would," said Tamahome, "But I don't think the little furry fluff ball will let me near him, or his little village," He was trying to make excuses to end the conversation, but Shika insisted.  
  
"I could take you there myself, if you really want?" Shika moved closer to him. She put her face close to his and looked deep into his dark blue eyes. "Please?" she asked one more time before she kissed him lightly on the lips. Finally, he looked away, defeated again.  
  
"Fine, You win. I really don't want to, but if you say so. I guess I will," Shika smiled and grabbed his hand and put it on her face.  
  
"Is this for me, or for your own good?"  
  
"It's for me and you. I just really want you to myself," he whined.  
  
"You're so cute when you do that!" Shika said as she put her free hand's index finger on his nose. "You remind me of my puppy dog back home. His name is Aura and he was a miniature doberman," Suddenly, they heard rustling again. Shika immediately got up and pointed into the bushes. "You! Come out now!" It was Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting, but we came to see if you guys were okay," Kagome said as Inu Yasha looked around. Tamahome frowned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"We're fine. What can we do for you?" Tamahome asked. Inu Yasha looked around and shifted his weight.  
  
"We just came to visit. Shippo said you guys were fighting? You seem a little hoarse, Tamahome?" Kagome asked. Shika smacked her forehead and laughed.  
  
"No! It was a funny argument! We weren't really arguing!" she laughed uneasily. Inu Yasha didn't look sure.  
  
"Kagome, they have everything under control," he turned to Shika. "If you want to come back with us, you're welcome to," Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and climbed onto his back. She was silent. Shika smiled and answered,  
  
"Well, I thought you might like to stay for a while?" She looked at Tamahome who looked confused. "You could stay for lunch? Or maybe you could stay for the night? We have enough room," Tamahome was slowly catching on to what Shika was doing.  
  
"We have a spare bedroom, if you don't mind sharing it," He was trying to be polite, but the more he tried, the more he wanted to yell. Shika could see he was struggling.  
  
"Tamahome, dear, shouldn't you go inside and fix up a little bit?" Tamahome was glad she had asked him to go, or he might have punched Inu Yasha or done something bad that Shika wouldn't have wanted him to do. He went to the cave and began to clear out the bedroom Shika was staying in. He moved her stuff inside his own room. He decided that his room wasn't clean, so he began to clean his room also.  
  
Why is she inviting them to stay? I know this is probably a test of some sort, but I don't feel comfortable around Inu Yasha. Its like he wants to hunt me down and eat me. It that freaky look in his eye when he looks at me next to Shika. Man, I wish he wasn't here right now!  
  
Meanwhile, Shika was outside talking to Kagome and Inu Yasha. Kagome was now sitting on the ground by Shika and Inu Yasha was up in a near by tree.  
  
"He's a good boy, honestly! He's learned so much! I think he's come to like me staying with him, so that's why I wanted to come back here. I feel more at home here anyway. It's alright,"  
  
"Shika. when you leave, do you think Tamahome will tell you something?" Shika looked at Kagome and stared for a moment.  
  
"What would he want to tell me?" Shika was playing dumb. She knew what Kagome was talking about. The truth was that he had already told her and she wanted to keep it quiet.  
  
"He seems very dedicated about this, don't you think?" Shika looked up at the cave and made an excuse.  
  
"I think I'd better help Tamahome in there." she got up and walked to the cave.  
  
"Inu Yasha. do you think she's hiding something from us?" He nodded and sighed.  
  
"Getting to know him will only make going back to her time harder. She's getting too attached to him. She's doing this all to herself,"  
  
"Maybe she really doesn't want to leave."  
  
"She has no choice. Her mom is being held captive. She has to go back as soon as possible," Inu Yasha said. Tamahome came back to them and sat down and sighed.  
  
"She told me to tell you that the rooms are almost ready, but you can come inside,"  
  
"Alright. Let's go, Inu Yasha," she walked beside Tamahome. Tamahome looked into Kagome's eyes.  
  
Kagome's eyes. they remind me of Shika's. But that couldn't be right. Shika has warm chocolate brown eyes. so does Kagome. Sometimes, Shika's eyes can be gray and cold. I wonder how she does that.  
  
"Hello? Will you stop staring at Kagome like that?!" said Inu Yasha's voice behind him. Tamahome looked away quickly and jabbed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Inu Yasha, dear, don't be so harsh," she scolded on the way. When they reached the house, Shika was standing in the back, trying to tidy a vase. Kagome was surprised that they had such a cozy home.  
  
"You have such a wonderful place here," Kagome said with delight. Inu Yasha inspected everything. He looked at the main room, which was decorated quite nicely. There was no furniture, but there were rugs. The kitchen wasn't very impressive. It had a small table and a stone counter top.  
  
"What do you think, Inu Yasha?" asked Shika. He turned to her and nodded,  
  
"It looks good." Shika smiled and nodded back.  
  
"I think so, too. It could be much better, but Tamahome did most of it, so it really is his style,"  
  
"Well, Tamahome, you have a great sense of style," Kagome laughed as she patted Tamahome on the back. "You did a good job with your house," Tamahome muttered,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Where are you going to stay, Shika?" Inu Yasha asked as he recalled what she had said. "You said you guys only had 2 rooms,"  
  
"Oh, about that. I'll be staying with Tamahome in his room. I'm sorry, but you guys will have to stay together in one room, if that's okay with you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, don't worry about us," giggled Kagome as she leaned her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "We'll be fine, really. We're just glad you asked us to stay with you,"  
  
"Alright! We should be fine, then!" Shika looked at Tamahome who was very quiet, looking at Kagome. "Hey, are you hungry? I think we can go out and get something."  
  
"A bit, but not much," answered Tamahome, who didn't take his eyes off Kagome.  
  
"'Kay! I'll go get us something!" Shika said, not seeming to notice Tamahome's quietness. Inu Yasha stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll help," Shika looked at him in surprise, but didn't mind having Inu Yasha come along with her. "Sure! Why not," was all she said. When they left, Kagome waved good bye and sat down on a rug. Tamahome didn't sit. He leaned against a nearby wall.  
  
"So, Tamahome, dear, do you love Shika?" Tamahome couldn't believe his ears. He frowned and began to turn a bright shade of pink.  
  
"Wha-what?! Why are you asking me that?!" he stuttered, but he couldn't hold his embarrassment in. "Okay. fine. What if I do?"  
  
"If you love her, then you'll let her go," she said quietly, so quietly, in fact, that Tamahome almost couldn't hear it.  
  
"I can let her go anytime. That's not a problem," he said slowly. He looked down to the ground and sighed.  
  
"You knew that this would eventually happen. Why did you get attached to her? It will only hurt a lot more, you know," she asked, lightly.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know, but I couldn't help getting attached. Aren't you attached?! I mean, she's been with you more than she's been with me," he said, trying to change the subject. Kagome nodded slowly.  
  
"Of course I'm attached. She's my future daughter." she trailed off. Tamahome looked up in surprise and looked at Kagome, who had tears in her eyes. "Haven't you noticed? I know Inu Yasha hasn't, but I have this weird feeling. that she's mine, like I've known her for a long time." Kagome grabbed his tail. "You can't tell him. I'm sure he'll find out for himself,"  
  
"Huh. Are you sure?" Tamahome said as he slid down the wall. Kagome nodded.  
  
"The only way that she'd be demon. is if. her father. is." Tamahome knew what she was getting at. He crossed his arm across his chest and frowned.  
  
"It's Inu Yasha," he finished for her.  
  
A/N: is it suspenseful? Lol well, srry it took so long chu update. skewl and junk. didn't hav time chu finish!! BIG STUFFS CUMIN SOON!! REALLI REALLI REALLI BIG!! AHAHAHA! Plz r/r... or DIE! **takes out shotgun** go on. go review MUAHAHAHHAAH! **imaginary bubble pops** o wow. funni. ^-^; heh heh heh. o well, r/r plz! I AM TIRED OF THIS!! AURGH! X_o whaaaa. ;____; shouts to Patty and Alex! Heheh yooh guys better r/r. lol dedication: Skyler. Yer mai bestestest BOF ((Best Online Friend)) on this planet I call jupiter! YAY! Iite.. im gone. c ya in CHAP 4!! 


	4. Hanyou's Daughter Pt 4

Hanyou's Daughter Pt 4  
  
Inu Yasha and Shika were walking around, looking for anything appetizing. Everything was silent and it was a bit uncomfortable. Shika tried to start a conversation.  
  
"So, what do you think of Tamahome? Is he okay?" Inu Yasha never got to respond because suddenly, there was a rumble in the earth and Shika fell to the ground. She looked around, but Inu Yasha was no where to be found.  
  
"INU YASHA!" she screamed. Something shiny caught Shika's eye. It was a hair. She picked up a twig and tried to hit it, but the twig was cut as soon as it went through the hair. "That. is not. normal hair." she said to herself. Shika began to look around uneasily. She was afraid of that hair and who was on the other end. She screamed again, "INU YASHA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Suddenly, a lady appeared in a tree and smiled at her. She held a skull with lots of long hairs.  
  
"Hello there, young child. I think I would like lovely dark hair like yours. Hold still, it won't hurt a bit," The lady pulled out a knife and lunged at her, the hair not affecting her as she passed right through it. Fortunately, Inu Yasha landed on the lady and took the knife.  
  
"Now, what is this about wanting her hair?" He looked at her for a while before realizing that she seemed familiar. Hair. She wants hair. She looks familiar now that I think of it. What would this wretch want with Shika's hair.?  
  
"Hello Inu Yasha. You thought you defeated me back then, huh? Well, I'm back and harvesting hair, still aiming for the Shikon shards, as I see it, you have about half of the jewel, is that correct?" Inu Yasha glared and began to step back. He whispered to Shika,  
  
"I remember now. Shika, go back to the cave and get Tamahome and Kagome, will you," but as soon as the words left his mouth, a string of hairs made a circle around Shika and Inu Yasha.  
  
"Tut tut! You shall be staying here, by dears! I would love to have your scalps of hair! Such think fine hair you both have! Yura of the Hair will have your heads before this day is through," She laughed evilly and began to comb the skull again. Some of the hairs began to wrap around Shika's neck and pull her closer to Yura, but Inu Yasha shredded the hairs and stood in front of her.  
  
"You want our head. Feh. You'll have to take them from us," He challenged. Shika jumped in front of Inu Yasha and took off her left glove.  
  
"Bring it ON!" she stood as the hair crept closer and closer. Soon, Shika was out of the circle and at Yura's face. She slapped her with her right hand and grabbed the skull away from her.  
  
"What a disrespectful little ingrate you are! You'll pay with your own head if you don't give that back to me this instant," The hair around Inu Yasha began to go limp and he escaped with no problem. Shika ran off with the skull. Yura began to chase after her with Inu Yasha not far behind. He was gaining on her, however, and it wasn't long before Inu Yasha was right behind her.  
  
"So, what strange thing did you do to your soul this time?" he asked with a snort. He took a swipe at her head with his claw, but there was no physical damage done. He took another swipe and she turned around.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I don't even have my soul with me. I left it in the Makai, along with my body. I am a ghost and you can't defeat me! I am free to TAKE OFF YOUR HEAD!" He laughed as she took out another sword. Suddenly, they heard a flute playing. It was an unfamiliar song, but it seemed to affect Yura. She began to melt into the ground. All that was left of her after the song had ended, was the comb she had been using to comb the skull. The skull also disappeared when Yura had left. Inu Yasha looked up in the tree above him and saw Tamahome and Shika. He looked by the trunk and there stood Kagome. She ran to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"You, don't scare me like that anymore! I thought she was going to take your head off and use your hair to kill us all!" Inu Yasha looked surprised.  
  
"When did you get here?" Kagome frowned.  
  
"When you tried to hit her head and it didn't work. I was watching the whole thing and it was pretty intense," Shika and Tamahome got down from the tree and Shika went to Inu Yasha, and said,  
  
"You're not hurt, are you?" He shook his head and looked to Tamahome, who seemed to be staring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" He snapped at him. Tamahome looked away quickly and jumped into the tree. He said nothing. He just started walking back to the cave. Shika ran to catch up with him and they walked along side each other, holding hands. Kagome and Inu Yasha let them walk ahead. When they stared walking, Kagome asked,  
  
"Do you notice something weird about Shika?" Inu Yasha thought for a while, but couldn't think of anything, so he answered,  
  
"Well, What do you think about her? There's nothing different if you ask me," Kagome looked at the ground and kicked a rock as hard as she could. It stumbled to a stop and Kagome ran to kick it again.  
  
"I was just wonder if you saw anything you recognized, that's all," He began to picture Shika and then said,  
  
"Well, now that you said something," Kagome looked up hopefully, but Inu Yasha finished, "She reminds me of Kikyo. Her hair and everything, you know," Kagome glared at Inu Yasha with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll run back to Kikyo, like always, then," she said harshly, "I guess I don't matter anyway. I'll just go back to my time with Shika," Inu Yasha was puzzled.  
  
"Why are you mad? I was just telling the truth! She does look like Kikyo, in some ways," But Kagome wasn't listening. She was muttering quietly to herself. Inu Yasha looked at Shika, who was talking to Tamahome. She did seem to act like Kagome in other ways, he concluded, but didn't say it out loud. Kagome began to walk faster. She was ahead of him with her arms crossed against her chest. " HEY! What do you mean, you and Shika leaving?!" he called after her, but she was already too far. Then, Shika stopped walking and she turned around to face Kagome. She opened her mouth, but decided not to say anything. Tamahome kept walking. He didn't stop and wait for Shika. Neither did Kagome. She stood there, waiting for Inu Yasha.  
  
"You guys fighting?"  
  
"If that's what you want to call it."  
  
"She was crying, did you know that?" Shika pointed out little water droplets on the dry path. Inu Yasha just snapped.  
  
"Well, I just said you reminded me of Kikyo and she got mad. I don't see why who you look like is important, but she seems to think it is," He began to walk in circles and blab things to Shika, but when he finished, she wasn't there. "SHIKA!" Then he noticed that here was a trail of hair going off the path and into the forest. "They left when I was screaming." and before taking off into the woods, he went back to the cave where Kagome and Tamahome were talking again. He guessed it was about him, because Tamahome began his peculiar stare again.  
  
"Where's Shika.?" Tamahome asked slowly. He looked around for her, but she wasn't there.  
  
"SHIKA WAS KIDNAPPED! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER BEFORE SHE TAKES HER HEAD OFF!!" He bellowed. Kagome stood up, but was holding onto Tamahome's tail, so he fell over when she stood.  
  
"OUCH! LET MY TAIL GOOOO!" he said with a whine. "ahhhh. Shika did that exact same thing, but I was in a tree." Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm and began to pull her out of the cave and onto the path.  
  
"Hurry! Before the hair goes away! Come on!" He started to go faster. Kagome tried to get him to let go so she could walk, but he had a tight grip on her arm.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Wait! You have to explain! I'M BEING DRAGGED LET GO! Alright. you've forced me,"  
  
"Why are we being DRAGGED!" Tamahome added. She pulled to a stop and yelled as loud as she could,  
  
" SIT!" Inu Yasha went face first into the dirt. Kagome was also holding onto Tamahome's tail, so he was being dragged all the way. Kagome looked up at the house, and there were claw marks goring from the house to the trail. Kagome helped Tamahome up, who was covered in dust and had some scratches on his arms.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Man, she's going to be dead by the time we get there!" Tamahome said worriedly. He ran off before Inu Yasha had time to recover. A few minutes, he came back. "Won't you hurry?! I don't know the way so we have to go together!!" He grabbed Inu Yasha's ear and yelled, "SHIKA NEEDS OUR HELP!" Inu Yasha jolted up and held his ear.  
  
"I KNOW! I HEAR YOU, TOO!" He put Kagome on his back and sprinted away. Tamahome was left to follow.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Shika was being held over a cliff. If the hair released her, she would fall to her death, even though she was a demon, she didn't have enough strength to survive a fall like that.  
  
"Oh, look what you did! I have this ugly scratch mark on my arm!" Yura squealed as she examined the little scratches. Shika was glaring. She was wrapped in hair and the only thing you could see of her was her nose and eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be over soon enough. Just as soon as I can get those Shikon shards."  
  
"Guess who?" Called out a voice behind her. There was a cracking noise. Yura turned around to see Tamahome. She frowned.  
  
"You always come at the worst times! Why couldn't you come when I had her hair already! Hmmm. no matter. I'll have the pleasure of taking your head as well as hers!" A net of hair covered Tamahome, but he broke through easily. Then, an arrow shot Yura in the back of the head. She faltered a bit, but pulled it out with no effort. The arrow had done nothing!  
  
"What are you!?" a female voice called from somewhere in the clump of trees behind Yura. Yura looked around, forgetting Shika and Tamahome for a while. Tamahome lunged at Shika and tried to get her out of the hairy mess, but the hairs kept multiplying. Suddenly, another arrow shot out and struck Yura in the heart. She again pulled it out with no effort. Frustrated, Yura called out,  
  
"Come out and face me, or are you afraid of me?" Kagome appeared from behind a tree. Kagome had another arrow drawn, ready to let it fly at any second. Inu Yasha jumped down from a tree and yelled,  
  
"You want her hair, do you? Well, you'll have to take her from us!" Yura began to laugh.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?! She's in my care right now. I'd think you should be worried about how to get her back from ME!" Tamahome ran back to Inu Yasha without Shika. When she figured out what they had done, it was already too late. Shika was free and playing the tune again. Yura began to melt into the ground again. Unexpectedly, the hair that had held Shika was moving towards her, inch by smallest inch. Then, with lighting fast speed, it pulled her down over the cliff before disappearing. Shika hadn't finished the song, so Yura reappeared.  
  
"SHIKA!" Tamahome, Inu Yasha, and Kagome all ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down. There, She was holding onto a small crook in the rock. She called,  
  
"I'm okay, but- BEHIND YOU! NO!" Yura appeared behind them and pushed Tamahome off the edge. He fell, but not very far. He had been able to catch a tree root and hold his grip. Shika gave a sigh of relief, but she couldn't see what was happening at the top. She heard a shrill scream and Kagome's face over the edge. Yura was holding her by the hair and threatened to throw her off if they didn't give her the Shikon shards.  
  
"NO! Don't throw her off!!" She heard Tamahome yell at Yura, but she ignored him. With her one free hand, Shika began to play the song. Yura let go of Kagome, which almost made her fall over the edge. When she had finished the song, Yura was gone, but there was another problem. Shika was loosing her grip on the rock.  
  
"Hang in! We'll get you up!! Just hold on!" Kagome said as she tried to reach Shika, but the distance was too far. Inu Yasha had reached Tamahome and was pulling him up.  
  
"Kagome! I'm going to let go of the rock! Whatever you do, you have to get away from the edge of the cliff! GO NOW!!" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU FALL AND DIE!" She shrieked. She tried to reach Shika again, but it was no use. Shika shook her head and yelled back,  
  
"GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE. GET INU YASHA AND TAMAHOME AWAY, TOO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GET HURT!!" and Shika let go of the rock and plunged downward headfirst.  
  
A/N: yea yea yea. realli short short chappie I kno I kno.. BUT THE 5th ONG WILL BE GOOD I PROMIES!! REALLI!! Sowwie to took so long. skewl an all ya kno da drill. falling headfirst into nothingness. Yup. thas realli weird I kno. but I was lazy and had to do sumthin lol no shouts or dedications chuday lol r/r now!!! MUAHAHAH or I will get my white out and shot gun and. and. AND!!**AHEM** I don't think we need chu go therre do r/r!!YAY! I think chap. 5 will be the last. maybe 7 chaps in all, but I unno lol 


	5. Hanyou's Daughter Ending

Hanyou's daughter Pt.5  
  
A/n: this will be the 2nd last chap of mai story. yes yes I know it's sad! Weeep I'll miss yooh all! Blah heh therre will be other stories ya know haha! Like da sequal to this storay! YUP SEQUAL! When Shika's back in her own time and. it'll be a inu Yasha/Kodomo No Ochomo fic! YAY! O well, plz r/r!! I feel like a failure if yall don't review!! weeep yooh don't want meeh to feel that way, no? THEN REVIEW! Lol or I'll put my shot gun to yer head!! Epilogue is da next chappie!!! MUAHAH much love, Mamo- Chan  
  
As Shika plunged downward, she used her physic powers as best she could. She willed herself to stop and she did. She went over to the wall and garbed on before her powers gave out. It took a lot out of her. She was tired, but she forced herself to climb. As she climbed, she got scratches and scrapes, but none bad enough to make her stop. When she finally reached the top, she saw Kagome with her face buried in Inu Yasha's shoulder. Tamahome had his back to the cliff and was sitting farther away from the edge than Kagome and Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha's expression was difficult to tell. He looked mad and disappointed at the same time, but not sad. When he noticed Shika his face eased and he seemed a bit glad. He tried to get Kagome to look up. When she looked at Shika her eyes lit up and she rushed to her.  
  
"SHIKA! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" she sobbed. Shika nodded slowly. Kagome's voice made Tamahome jump and turn around. His eyes were wide with disbelief. For a while, he just stood there, dumbfounded. Shika couldn't contain her emotion any longer.  
  
"Tamahome, my love," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Tamahome rushed to her and nearly tackled her over the edge again.  
  
"SHIKA! You're alive and. you. how?" he stuttered excitedly. He gave her a big bear hug. Shika looked to Inu Yasha and smiled at Tamahome.  
  
"I used my physic powers to make it back. I stopped myself from falling and I didn't have enough power to make it back up, so I had to climb." Inu Yasha looked her over.  
  
"You're bruised and scratched up, you know," He sighed. "So you climbed, eh?"  
  
"It was not an easy climb." Kagome looked down over the cliff and shuddered, seeing all the jagged rocks and tree branches that Shika might have had to face. Suddenly, Inu Yasha got up and glared into the trees. Shika heard something breathing in the trees.  
  
"Oh no. not again," she muttered to herself as she got up and stood by Inu Yasha, clinging to one of his arms.  
  
"Come out! We know you're there," he said loudly, but calmly. Sure enough, it stepped out, but it was Kikyo.  
  
"Inu Yasha." she said quietly. Inu Yasha was frozen. Seeing Kikyo brought back memories that he had just finished trying forget. Kagome tugged at his arm.  
  
"Are you. okay.?" she asked worriedly. "Inu Yasha?" She pulled Shika back a little. Tamahome stood defensively beside Inu Yasha. There was a long uneasy silence.  
  
"What do you want wretch?" Tamahome finally said. Kikyo bowed her head down and something else came out of the bushes. It was really fast and grabbed Kagome from behind Inu Yasha and went back into the bushes. Inu Yasha sniffed the air.  
  
"Sesshomaru." he said with disgust. Quick as lightning, Shika followed him into the bushes. Tamahome ran at Kikyo, but stopped when he heard a scream. Kikyo lifted her head and disappeared, taking Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Shika with her.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Tamahome yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?! You're such an idiot." Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"I. I don't know,"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Tamahome was so mad he was about to go over and choke Inu Yasha. "Don't tell me you like that wanna-be Kagome."  
  
"You mean Kikyo? Feh. She's not a wanna-be. She's the real person. Kagome's the reincarnation,"  
  
"Wait. So then. you're saying that the Kikyo girl and Kagome are the same. but one's supposed to be dead. most likely. the Kikyo chick,"  
  
"Yes, that's pretty much it," Inu Yasha walked into the forest and searched for anything that would tell him where they went, but there was nothing.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"LEMMIE GO YOU BIG BULLY!" Shika screamed as Sesshomaru tied her up. Kikyo was looking at Kagome, who was already tied and gagged. They were in a big house away from the forest.  
  
"My dear Reincarnation, I will kill you and get my soul back from you. I do not wish to live in this nightmare any longer. My soul will belong to me and only me," she smirked. Kagome turned away and sighed.  
  
"I smell fear," Sesshomaru spoke up. "From this little one," He tugged at one of her ears. "You have the combined sent of. my dear half brother and that wretch," He took another look at Kagome and then to Shika. "Well, haven't we been busy lately," he glared at Shika who glared right back at him.  
  
"Most likely the child of my reincarnation and that half demon brother of yours." Kikyo thought. "That means. you're an Uncle," Sesshomaru chuckled,  
  
"So, I have my dear half brother's wife and child. What a better way to make him suffer than to torture them right in front of him," Kikyo went over to Shika and patted her head.  
  
"This little dear is the key to our revenge. We can't let her get away," Shika tried to bite Kikyo, but it was no use.  
  
"But. Kagome isn't my mom. She looks nothing like my mommy," she retorted.  
  
"What's her name then?" asked Sesshomaru. Shika frowned and turned her head away from him.  
  
"Why should I tell you? You'll probably try to go after her also," Kikyo was getting impatient.  
  
"Tell me her name or I'll kill you right now and you'll never see your mother again." She threatened in a dull voice. Shika sighed, trying not to show her fear.  
  
"Her name's Kikyo. same as yours," she said quietly.  
  
"What do you think it mean?" asked Sesshomaru. He turned to Kikyo, who was pacing.  
  
"It couldn't be me."  
  
"No duh," Shika muttered. Sesshomaru appeared at her side and put his sword, Tojikin, up to her throat.  
  
"I don't care of you are my niece or someone else, I'll kill you if you make another sound." There was a noise behind Kikyo. Then, there was a male voice,  
  
"Tisk tisk, Father. Don't be threatening my dear cousin like that," out of the shadows stepped a younger looking version of Sesshomaru, with black hair. There was a girl, also. She was about the same age as the boy.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I have to agree with your son," she said timidly. She was holding onto the boy's hand.  
  
"I thought I told you to go away and play somewhere else," said Sesshomaru, annoyed, but Kikyo had an evil idea.  
  
"No, let the boy stay. He may be of some use to us," Sesshomaru began to take the sword away from Shika's neck when he suddenly pulled it closer.  
  
"You better not free her, boy, or I'll have your head and hers in my possession," then, he took the sword from her neck. "Rin, let's go then," Shika breathed a sigh of relief. Kikyo walked away silently and Sesshomaru walked beside her.  
  
"Hello there. What might your name be?" he asked as he at down at her feet.  
  
"I'm Shika. Who are you and who was that?! Was he your father? You have a very scary father."  
  
"Yes, my father. and your uncle," he chuckled. "He's not so scary. once you get to know him. but anyway, I'm Yoshio, your cousin,"  
  
"Uncle? I don't think so." Shika laughed. "We do not look alike! There is no resemblance! I don't even know who my dad is, much less an uncle,"  
  
"Well, he's my own father, and I don't look like him, right?" He got up and grabbed Shika's chin. "You're a fourth demon, right?" Shika nodded. "Well, then, one of your parents had to be a half demon," Shika was astonished. She didn't want to believe what he was telling her. "You've got the ears. Isn't that all the resemblance you need?"  
  
"N-no. it can't be!"  
  
"Well, there is no one from your time who's a half demon, your mom has connections in the past, let's put it all together, shall we?"  
  
"Inu Yasha can't be my dad! Or. mom said that daddy lived far away and that I couldn't visit him. no matter how much I wanted to. and that he probably didn't know who I was,"  
  
"Inu Yasha didn't really seem to recognize you. when you first saw him, no?"  
  
"No, I suppose not. I didn't recognize him either. but then again. I didn't know any of this until now." Yoshio said,  
  
"You're very slow for someone who lives in the future, you know. I think you get it from your mother," He tilted his head to Kagome, who was still struggling to get out of the ropes. He let go of her chin and stepped back a few steps.  
  
"But. there's one thing I don't understand."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why is my mommy's name Kikyo? Shouldn't her name be Kagome if Kagome is my mother? Maybe Kikyo's my mom?"  
  
"Couldn't be possible. We can't leave here. We're stuck at this time. We belong here. You can leave. because you don't belong here."  
  
"Really?" Shika said in amazement. "I didn't know that."  
  
"Yes, so I hope I helped you. because you need to leave, I mean, to go back to your time, before you get killed. There is a way to get back. You shouldn't trust the old woman. Her methods take too long. There is a portal that you can take to get back home."  
  
"Yes! I have to get back. so I can save mommy! She's going to get eaten by demons if I don't get back in time!" Yoshio sighed,  
  
"Why are you lying to me?" Shika frowned.  
  
I'm not lying! I need to get home right now!"  
  
"I am not stupid. Tell me the truth. Why do you have the demon antidote potion?" He insisted. Shika tried to turn away from his dark eyes, but it was no use.  
  
"Fine. The antidote is for. me. I don't like being a demon and having these ears and this tail. I feel like I need to be in a freak show,"  
  
"I knew it. Girls are so conscious of how they look. It doesn't matter about your tail and ears. If I weren't your cousin, I'd say they were sexy,"  
  
"You just did," Shika laughed.  
  
"Well then, I hope you don't use the potion." he said as he took her bag out from behind his back. "You were born a demon, you should stay a demon, you know." Suddenly, there was a loud crash. There was smoke everywhere and Shika began to cough. When the smoke cleared, she looked around for Yoshio, but he was no where to be seen. Instead, there was Shippo, standing in front of her.  
  
"Shika! I found you! Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Tamahome are coming! I'll untie you!  
  
"Shippo! Kagome's here, too. Untie her first. Hurry! Uncle and Kikyo might come back!" Shippo did as he was told and untied Kagome. Then, Sesshomaru and Kikyo appeared again. Shippo and Kagome ran outside.  
  
"Well, there's been lots going on in here," Kikyo said as she looked around.  
  
"That boy. cannot be trusted," Sesshomaru said as he shook his head. "The other one's gone,"  
  
"I see that. I know how to get her back, though. It's not a problem. All we need to do is wait for Inu Yasha to come for the girl,"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Tamahome were waiting for Shippo's return.  
  
"Where is the little sucker!" said Tamahome impatiently. He was sitting in a tree, his tail twitching every now and then. Sango was pacing, worriedly.  
  
"Is he okay? Should we go check? It's been a while. Do you think he got caught?!" She was muttering to herself. She turned to Miroku and sighed. "How can you be so calm?!"  
  
"I'm watching you be worried so it makes me calm knowing that I'm not the one pacing, like you are," he chuckled to himself. Sango frowned and turned away from him and continued to pace.  
  
"I think." Inu Yasha's ears twitched. "He's coming back!" Tamahome nodded.  
  
"Yea. and there's only one other person with him though," he said anxiously. Shippo showed up with Kagome.  
  
"I could only get Kagome out. I didn't have a chance to untie Shika," he said sadly.  
  
"We have to go back and get her!" Kagome cried. "We can't leave her!"  
  
"Yup. I agree," Tamahome nodded. "So. let's go now?"  
  
"We're going back," Inu Yasha said to Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. "We'll be okay. You guys just get to safety." Tamahome added,  
  
"If we don't come back by sunset, then you guys can come. We might need rescuing."  
  
"Sure! Anything you guys need," Sango said as she patted Tamahome's head. "Be safe," With that, they left to go reclaim Shika.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Shika were waiting for Inu Yasha and Company.  
  
"It is either they're taking the long way to get here, or they've forgotten you, little one," Kikyo said with a smirk.  
  
"They did not! I bet they're just waiting for you to be off guard," she retorted. Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
"I would have heard them by now. They're not here." He turned to Kikyo. "Let's just kill her. I know that the scent of her blood will surely draw my half brother,"  
  
"Let's only take a bit of her blood. Keep her alive as long as possible, though," Sesshomaru nodded and took a few steps closer to Shika.  
  
"No! I won't let you get within an inch of me!" she screamed. But her threat didn't work. He took one of his claws and slashed at her cheek. Shika shut her eyes tight and felt a small prick of pain in a streak on her cheek. She opened her eyes and felt liquid drip down her cheek to her chin. Sesshomaru licked his claw.  
  
"Halfling blood," he muttered to himself. Suddenly Rin showed up again.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, we have guests. They've come seeking the girl,"  
  
"You're sick!" Shika said in disgust. "Don't you know that drinking blood can cause AIDS or HIV or. whatever,"  
  
"I don't think those exist in this time. I am a demon. I can drink blood. You could, too, unless your human half has made you weak like my half brother,"  
  
"No! Inu Yasha isn't weak! He's strong and brave and everything you're not!" Suddenly, a voice said,  
  
"Yes, she's right. I am everything you aren't," It was Inu Yasha. He chuckled and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Inu Yasha RUN AWAY!" Inu Yasha gave her a enraged expression.  
  
"We came back for you and you tell me to run away?!"  
  
"NO! You don't understand! The-" But it was too late. Shika's ears and fangs started to vanish. Her tail slowly disappeared too.  
  
"Oh shit. it's not that time. is it?!" he frowned. His own ears and claws disappeared within minutes.  
  
"I tried to warn you!" Shika cried.  
  
"This is great! I'll destroy my brother without any trouble," Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
"Oh no you wont!" Another voice said. It came from the shadows behind Inu Yasha. Suddenly, something shot out from the silhouette and struck Sesshomaru in the chest.  
  
"Kagome!" Shika yelled happily. "You got away safely!"  
  
"You bet I did and on one's going to destroy Inu Yasha, you, or me. We'll be the ones destroying around here," she said sharply as she drew another arrow. Suddenly, the ropes around Shika went loose and she was free. She whipped around to see who it was. It was Yoshio.  
  
"Yoshio? What are you doing! Uncle is going to kill you!" she whispered a she gave him a hug. He was stiff for a moment.  
  
"You'd better go. You won't stand a chance against Kikyo or my dad if you're a regular human. Just go!" He said as he pushed her away.  
  
"Shika. I think he's right," Tamahome said as he stepped out of the shadows. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back.  
  
"Tamahome! You don't agree with him!? Do you?!" He looked at him for a fraction of a second and them turned back to Yoshio who had turned away from her. "I am not useless! I can still fight!" she twisted away from him and grabbed Yoshio's sleeve.  
  
"Just come with us now!" he yelled as he pulled her away from Yoshio. While this was going on, Sesshomaru had pulled the arrow from his chest and had a red line of blood dripping down his chest. He glared at Kagome.  
  
"I bet I'll get through with both of you before you lay another arrow on me," he challenged. Then, he lunged at the human Inu Yasha. Kagome fired 3 arrows at him, which only 2 of them made contact. Inu Yasha tried to dodge but had a lack of speed because he was human. His back had long scratch marks from his upper back almost down to his lower back. He lay unconscious in a corner.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shrieked. Sesshomaru chuckled as he removed the 2 arrows. One had struck in his chest area and the other almost on his neck.  
  
"You have such poor aim. If you cared to aim, you would have gotten my head," he said coldly as he moved slowly to Kagome. Kagome began to step back into the shadows, but she bumped into someone. She turned around and saw Kikyo.  
  
"Hello again. Now you won't escape this time." Shika looked at Kagome, who had dropped her bow in surrender. Shika was about to scream, but her mouth was covered by Yoshio and Tamahome's hand. The moved slowly to the exit, taking care not to make any noise and to be unnoticeable. They escaped without any detection. After they were away to safety, Shika grabbed Yoshio's arm and glared at him.  
  
"Why did you do that?! I could have helped them. YOU could have helped them! Why didn't you do anything! Now it's the middle of the night and I am a full human. Just great," she pushed him away and grabbed Tamahome's hand. "We need to go now! Inu Yasha's weak. Did you see that huge scratch?! He must be loosing lots of blood. He could be dead already!"  
  
"Calm down. I know he wouldn't be dead. Kagome's there. protecting him," Tamahome said, as he tried to comfort her.  
  
"My dad wouldn't kill him just yet. My dad probably wants him to suffer." Yoshio sighed as he sat down.  
  
"Really?" Shika lit up as soon as she heard it. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes. It's like him." Tamahome stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on a nearby tree. He looked at Yoshio and asked,  
  
"Who is your father, anyway?" Yoshio hesitated before answering quietly,  
  
"Sesshomaru,"  
  
"Then. shouldn't you be. with your dad?" Tamahome said suspiciously. Shika frowned.  
  
"Tamahome! That's not nice! He just helped us! We don't need to be like that." She pulled one of his ears. "Plus, he's my cousin," she added quickly.  
  
"OW" He yelped as he rubbed his ear. Then, his eyes widened as what she said registered in her head. "YOUR COUSIN! ARE YOU SURE!?"  
  
"We're related," Yoshio said as he stood up. "There's one way to see that we are. She has a birthmark on her thigh. It's a jagged paw print," He pointed to the spot on her upper left thigh. Shika flushed bright red.  
  
"Whaaat?!" she said as she pulled on her skirt. "How did you know THAT?! DID YOU LOOK!?" Tamahome blushed, also.  
  
"So. why are you red?" Yoshio chuckled and pointed to Tamahome's face. "Oh, I thought you knew already. Seeing how close you guys were, I thought you had gotten to second base already!"  
  
"I am NOT RED!" he yelled which only made the shade of red even brighter.  
  
"WE ARE NOT THAT CLOSE! We're close. but he didn't know THAT! You are sick!"  
  
"Right then. At least I proved my point," He nodded. Tamahome frowned.  
  
"Yea. with something that I really didn't need to know right now,"  
  
"Enough about me," Shika sighed. "We need to rescue Inu Yasha and Kagome. I say we go there right now. We get in. get Inu Yasha and Kagome and get out." Yoshio took a fan and smacked Shika's head.  
  
"No. You got it wrong. There are several flaws in your plan."  
  
"Yowch!" she was taken by surprise by the sudden blow. "What was that! I am not in school," Shika said as she rubbed her head.  
  
"For one thing, we don't know where Inu Yasha and Kagome are being held, we don't knew if we can get in the same way we got out, and they'll be looking for us. Their guard will be up." Yoshio explained.  
  
"Then," Tamahome said, "Why don't we get Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to help us. They're probably there right now because they said they'd go over there if we didn't come back by sunset," Yoshio took the fan to Tamahome's head twice.  
  
"That also wouldn't work."  
  
"AHH!" Tamahome yelped as she held the spot on his head where he got hit. "That hurts almost as much as Shika's flute," he said to himself quietly. Yoshio's sensitive ears caught what he had said.  
  
"Really? It takes my little cousin to discipline you?! Well, that shows how you were raise," he laughed.  
  
"YOSHIO! NO MORE! JUST BE QUIET AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Shika barked at Yoshio. He backed down and sighed.  
  
"As you wish, Shika-Chan," he sat on the ground again and leaned his back against a tree. Then, Tamahome made a face at Yoshio from behind Shika's back. She turned on Tamahome and yelled,  
  
"YOU'RE NOT ANY BETTER! BE QUIET AND DON'T BE RUDE!" Shika stomped off into the woods. Yoshio chuckled quietly.  
  
"At least I know when to back down," he said to himself. A few minutes of silence passed and absurdly, there was a loud high-pitched noise that stirred the forest.  
  
"Oh shit. Shika, what did you do?!" Tamahome muttered as he got up and ran I the direction the noise came from. Yoshio stayed put. He looked around and sighed.  
  
"Shika. I did what I could to help you. now you are by yourself. Learn to use your human weaknesses and make them your demon strengths." and he disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes. He was a bit dazed and his vision was blurry.  
  
"You're awake! Get up, please! I need your help! Inu Yasha!? Are you awake?" Kagome's voice made him jump.  
  
"Kagome. where-" He was interrupted.  
  
"Inu Yasha?!" she shrieked. Inu Yasha looked to where her voice was. It was then that he noticed that he was in a birdcage. An extremely large bird cage.  
  
"Kagome!!" It turned out that she was chained to a wall. There was a wall of spears and it was coming ever closer to her as she struggled to get out of the china before it was too late. The, Shika appeared in front of the spears with the Tetsusaiga in her hands. It wasn't an old rusty sword, but its transformed state, like when Inu Yasha had vowed to protect Kagome. She shattered the spears and cut the chains, setting Kagome free. She dropped to the ground with a thud and held her wrists.  
  
"Shika! You. are alive and you came to help us! I am so proud of you!" She hugged her tightly, threatening never to let go.  
  
"You're alright! Shika! Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled happily from his cage. Then, something unnerving happened. Shika suddenly dropped the sword and collapsed. The sword was back to normal and there was an incredibly large wound across her chest.  
  
"Shika! NO!" Kagome yelled as she tried to catch her. Then, Inu Yasha realized that Shika had used the sword when she was human.  
  
But. that's not possible! She couldn't have done that! She was in her human form. How in the seven hells did she use Tetsusaiga?!  
  
Suddenly, Yoshio appeared.  
  
"Bring her to me. I have her bag. She can drink that potion. She's loosing a lot of blood so I suggest you come over here quickly." Kagome took Shika to Yoshio who took out a small vile. He opened her mouth a crack and dropped a few drops of the liquid in her mouth. The wound began to heal, but Shika did not open her eyes.  
  
"Shika. open your eyes, please! We need your help!" Shika suddenly opened her eyes and Yoshio disappeared. Her eyes were empty and dark. She got up, picked up the sword and turned to Inu Yasha's cage. The sword transformed and she threw it up and it cut the chain to the cage. The cage fell to the ground with a loud crash and the door opened, tossing Inu Yasha out.  
  
"Shika! How are you using Tetsusaiga!" he grabbed her, but she turned around and knocked his hand away.  
  
"I must do this by myself. I do not want you to die here." She walked forward and disappeared.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Are you okay?" Kagome ran to him and looked at his back. "Those will scar if you don't get your powers back soon,"  
  
"Did you see her eyes? They looked so empty, like she didn't have a soul,"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"I have to go after her! She's doing to get herself killed. I don't care what happens to me, I want her to live," He sighed. "Now, if only I knew where she went."  
  
"I think we should leave her alone. She can fight. I believe I her." Kagome held Inu Yasha's hand and sighed.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. With every thought in my mind." Inu Yasha left Kagome and began to walk to the other room. He had to find Shika, weather she was dead or alive.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Tamahome was running to get to Shika before she got into serious trouble, but then he got there, there were several bodies on the ground, but no Shika. Her flute was on the ground, also.  
  
"Shika. what have you done? Where are you now?!"  
  
"You need to let her be on her own." Said Yoshio, who suddenly appeared behind him.  
  
"What do you know about this?!"  
  
"I know that my cousin needs to defeat them on her own. She can use Tetsusaiga, and probably Tojikin, so she'll be fine."  
  
"What do you mean!? Tell me where she is right now!" Tamahome said as he started to panic. "TELL ME!" Yoshio rolled his eyes and slapped Tamahome's face.  
  
"Get a grip. You need to leave her alone." Tamahome held his cheek for a moment and then fell to his knees.  
  
"She's going to leave me," There was silence for a few minutes before Yoshio answered,  
  
"Yes, eventually."  
  
"She'll be out of my life for the rest of eternity." Yoshio muttered to himself. He picked up the flute that was on the ground. She had used the flute to teleport to Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Yoshio said, a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I am immortal. I will live forever. I'll never see her again," he said as he shook his head. "The one I love. will be leaving and I don't know where she is. I don't know how to say goodbye. I don't know how I'll live without her,"  
  
"What a load of sentimental bullshit. If you're immortal, you'll see her in a few hundred years. Quit your sissy whining. You're too emotional."  
  
"At least it is better to show emotion than have none at all," Tamahome shot back. Yoshio flinched, but said nothing. He just walked off and then disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Shika was wandering around. She was dragging the sword and suddenly, something lashed out at her. It was Kikyo's arrow.  
  
"So you've come, Hanyou's Daughter?" she glared at Shika.  
  
"I shall kill you and what remains of you fleet," Shika said dully. Kikyo took a look into Shika's empty, dull eyes.  
  
"You're possessed. I don't know how you can use that sword, but I shall take it and stab it through your heart, Child."  
  
"I think not," Shika made a fast strike at Kikyo and the sword nicked her arm, tearing her sleeve and exposing a small cut. She kept at it, taking little drops of blood at a time.  
  
"You're very skilled, for a young one, but one thing you lack is." Suddenly, Sesshomaru lunged out and tackled Shika. She flew into the wall.  
  
"You lack wisdom." She got up slowly and wiped the blood from her face.  
  
"You do not need wisdom when you are as good as dead," she said as she lunged at Sesshomaru. He whipped out Tojikin and the fight began. Kikyo took shots at Shika, trying to distract her, but it wasn't working. She was focused on fighting. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking noise. Shika closed her eyes. Her ears, tail, and fangs came back. She had the normal look in her eyes now.  
  
"I see you're awakened. Let us see if you are still as good as you were when you were possessed."  
  
"Alright, but there is one thing I must mention,"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I was fighting on my own. I was not possessed! It's a phase I go into then I hold a sword," Shika snapped. Kikyo tilted her head and frowned.  
  
"You have an interesting 'phase' " Shika lunged at Kikyo randomly and cut her face. It was a big jagged cut.  
  
"Kikyo. You fight Kagome for she has your soul. a soul that now belongs to her. You are dead. You don't need your soul when you're dead," She slashed Kikyo's neck. It was a deep cut and blood poured from the gash. She passed out and fell to the floor in a heap. Suddenly, Sesshomaru attacked her.  
  
"Shika!" Inu Yasha yelled as he saw Sesshomaru attempting an attack. Shika looked up for only a moment, then turned back to the battle. He was at the far side of the room and was a demon once again. Kagome wasn't with him.  
  
"What about me? Did you forget that I am still waiting to finish what we started, Hanyou's Daughter?" Shika dodged the attack and laughed.  
  
"I am not the daughter of a Hanyou. I am the Daughter of a Demon who is worth to be a father. Unlike you, He spends time with his child," Sesshomaru nicked her lower shin. Shika grimaced in pain, but did not bother to wipe the blood away. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he heard her talk about him.  
  
She. cares. Father, huh. I guess she could be my daughter. She is a demon after all and she's got Kagome's eyes. I wonder if it's true. I'll find out later when I've got the chance to ask her. That is IF I get the chance to ask her before she's dead. No, she'll win. I know she will.  
  
"I spend time with my child only when it's necessary. I think that's enough," He glared at her as he licked the blade of the sword.  
  
"You are a failure," She sighed at she charged and drove the sword into Sesshomaru's stomach. He had no emotion in his cold eyes. He just looked at Inu Yasha and scowled.  
  
"Your daughter is such a pest," Sesshomaru said before he disappeared. Shika stood for a while, trying to catch her breath. When she had enough rest, she shuffled over to Inu Yasha and handed him Tetsusaiga, stained with Sesshomaru's blood.  
  
"Well, you did pretty good for your age."  
  
"It's okay. I was just testing him." They were silent for a while, until Kagome appeared and looked at both of them in surprise.  
  
"Now, what happened here?" She looked around and saw Kikyo in a pool of blood. "HOLY KAMI-SAMA! She's bleeding to death!" She jumped back from Kikyo and looked around. "Where's Sesshomaru?"  
  
"He got away. I got him in the stomach, though," Shika smiled. Inu Yasha nodded with pride.  
  
"Yes. She's very skilled,"  
  
"Mommy made me learn. All the stuff I did was basic, since I couldn't survive the training," Suddenly, Yoshio appeared. He ambled over to Shika and looked her over.  
  
"You're not too beat. You look pretty good for fighting my father and Kikyo at the same time,"  
  
"Well, I had a feeling that your dad wasn't fighting very seriously," she shrugged. "That couldn't have been his best,"  
  
"No. I have seen worse. Believe me, he had pity on you, Cousin."  
  
"So he has a compassionate side? I never knew." she smiled and shrugged. "Well, anyway, where is Tamahome and the others.?"  
  
"I'm sure they're coming any minute now!" Kagome said as she looked around again.  
  
"Shika. what you said back there. when you were fighting. Was it true?" Shika was silent for a minute and then nodded.  
  
"Yes. It was. Did you like what I said?"  
  
"It was nice," he shrugged and put a hand behind his head.  
  
"That's how I meant it," she smiled.  
  
"Shika." Yoshio interrupted. "It's not safe for you anymore. You cannot wait for the old woman to finish her spell. I know of a portal that you can go to. It will take you back to your time."  
  
"Really?!" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, but we must leave now." Yoshio said quietly.  
  
"But. I want to say good bye to everyone." She said with disappointment, but he shook his head.  
  
"We need to leave now. My father is already looking for you and Kikyo will soon wake up. Come one." He turned to Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"You may come along, but you cannot tell the others where we have gone." Shika rode piggyback on Yoshio as he bounded away. Inu Yasha and Kagome followed at a far enough distance that they couldn't hear what Yoshio and Shika were talking about.  
  
"Yoshio. Will you say good bye to Tamahome for me? Since he won't see me again. Tell him I love him so much I wish I didn't have to leave."  
  
"Alright. Is there anything else you want me to tell anyone else?"  
  
"No." It was quiet for a while. The only noise that was being made was Yoshio's deep breathing as he ran through the woods.  
  
"Are you still going to use the antidote?" Shika was quiet and sighed.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"That's good." He gave a sigh of relief. "I still have one more question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How did you get to this time anyway?"  
  
"I used mommy's book. There were many spells and I used the time travel spell. She had a piece of a sword hanging in her study. I just took it and used the spell to transport me to the time of the sword's living and I ended up here."  
  
"Ah. That makes sense. What did you come here for? Really."  
  
"I came to find my dad. Mommy said that the piece of the sword belonged to him so I though I could find him.  
  
"It wasn't what you expected, huh." He chuckled.  
  
"No, of course not. What have you done that's ever come out exactly like you planned?" she asked as they slowed down in front of an old abandoned temple.  
  
"Nothing I guess." he took hold of her arm and led her into the temple. Inu Yasha and Kagome followed silently.  
  
"Hey, are you sure this is a good idea?" Inu Yasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
"She needs to go home. This is her chance," Kagome said sadly. "We should stop her. This isn't safe. But I think she can take care of herself, don't you think?" she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Fine. Whatever," he said, defeated. Yoshio and Shika stopped at a dead end. The wall in front of them was huge and it had a large tapestry on it. Yoshio went to the tapestry and yanked hard. There, in its place was a big black hole.  
  
"Go ahead and go through. Do not look back. Just run and focus on getting back to your time." He put a hand on her shoulder and chuckled. "You're going to have a long run," Shika turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, for everything!" she said as she gave him a big bear hug. He was stiff at first, but eventually he hugged back.  
  
"I'll miss you, small cousin," he said. Shika let go and turned to Inu Yasha and Kagome. She ran to Kagome and buried her face in her stomach.  
  
"Bye Kagome." She said, though it was muffled. She turned to Inu Yasha and just stared for a long moment. She clutched her bag close to her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he said as he went over to her and put his hand on her head.  
  
"I just want to remember the face of my daddy so I never have to ask mommy again," her dark brown eyes were beginning to water. "I'll miss you!" she yelled as she ran for the portal and jumped in, without looking back. 


	6. Hanyou's Daughter Epolugue

Hanyou's Daughter Epilogue  
  
A/n: this is the last chapter. I will make a sequel don't worry! See you guys in the next story then. Please look for it! bye!  
  
Shika was running in the darkness. It was hard to tell where she was, but she didn't care. She did as she was told and kept thinking of her time. She remembered her mother, her friends, school, and her favorite places. Suddenly, there was a bright light and she stopped running. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was standing on a sidewalk. The sun was setting and it was almost night. She noticed she was by the park near her house. She decided to walk through the park to get home. As she walked, she reached into her bag to get her flute, but it wasn't there.  
  
DAMNIT! I left it there! Now I don't have my flute. What do I do now.? I can't go back and get it. Man, I hope whoever finds that takes care of it because I need it back.  
  
What am I going to tell Sensei?! She walked the rest of the way in silence. When she got to her front door, she was about to knock when the door opened and her mother stood with watering eyes. She indeed did look like Kagome and Kikyo. She had the same eyes, hair, and everything. She took Shika into her arms and sobbed,  
  
"Why did you go?! I thought you were never going to come home again. Your friends and schoolmates were so worried!" Shika just stood, thinking about what had happened before she had left.  
  
"Mom. I need to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you change your name? You couldn't have been Kikyo."  
  
"I did it. because I wanted to protect you."  
  
"Protect me from what?! THE TRUTH!? You're always sheltering me from the real world, thinking that I can't do anything for myself, but I CAN! I grew up while I was in the Past and I can handle the truth!" There was a long silence and she finally answered,  
  
"Alright. I changed my name because it who I really was. I am just a reincarnate."  
  
"I like Kagome better. I think you should change it back," Shika walked into the house and ran up the stairs into her room, leaving her mother in the doorway. It was a girl's type of room, with pink wallpaper and white furniture. She flopped down on her bed and looked out the big window, at her favorite spot in the yard. It was a big tree, about 60 or 70 years old. She had climbed the tree when she was little and played with her dolls under its shade.  
  
I really missed being here. I'm glad I'm home, but I wish I could have seen Tamahome one last time. I will never be able to see him again. Why did it have to end like that.?  
  
Sleepiness overcame her and she drifted into a restful sleep.  
  
In the morning, Shika got ready for school as usual, like nothing had happened. She packed all her school things and went out before she could see her mother. It was as if nothing had changed. As she neared the school, her friends greeted her.  
  
"OHMIGOD! She's back!" a girl shrieked and tackled her from behind. Shika knew who it was immediately. It was Ariauna.  
  
"Yes, I am back. I just felt really bad. I guess I had a really bad case of ammonia or something," Shika faked a cough.  
  
"SERIOUS?! That's why your mom wouldn't let us visit! She was all like, 'She can't see anyone because she's sick and I don't want you guys to get it, too'"  
  
"Yea. That's why." Another girl came up to Shika and waved. Her name was Rei.  
  
"We have an exchange student from America! He came today! He's so cool! At least, I think so!" A bunch of girls surrounded Shika and Ariauna and voiced their opinions at once. It was a big mob of girls. Shika eventually squeezed out of the mob and fell back. She walked to the classroom on her own. She felt a small tap on her shoulder. A male voice was talking to her. A suddenly familiar voice.  
  
"I believe you left this behind when I last saw you," Shika whirled around and saw a boy holding a flute to her.  
  
"M-my flute? I thought I had left-" he interrupted her stuttering.  
  
"You did. I'm just giving it back," When he smiled and she realized it was Tamahome. It was the same face from the past.  
  
"TAMAHOME!" she screamed and fell into his embrace. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Everyone turned to stare at the two hugging each other.  
  
"Yes, but I am Tony for now. Don't tell them, okay?" he whispered into her ear. The students turned away to get ready for class.  
  
"Okay! I'm just glad to see you again. Did Yoshio tell you that I said good bye?" She said as she tried to rub the tears away.  
  
"No. I never saw him after that. I know you had to leave, though. They were looking for you," Ariauna came in between them.  
  
"Wait. You guys know each other?" She looked at Shika and then at Tamahome.  
  
"Yes. He came to visit a long time ago and. I gave him my special flute. and he gave it back!" Shika quickly fibbed. "You went to America, huh?"  
  
"Yes, actually. It was an adventure."  
  
"Okay then. We'll see you guys in class," Ariauna grabbed Rei and rushed off to class, leaving Tamahome and Shika alone.  
  
"Who was looking for me now?"  
  
"Sesshomaru and Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo was still alive?! Sheesh. I didn't really do anything, huh?" she held her flute for a while and smiled. "I'm glad to have this thing back," she ran her hands over the mouthpiece of the flute and blew into it. A mellow note came out and Tamahome smiled.  
  
"I waited for centuries. I was just waiting to hear your voice again," Shika was taken aback.  
  
"I waited for a day and a half!" she laughed.  
  
"I am glad we're together again," he said as he grabbed her wrist. "But, we're late for class!" and with that, they rushed on to school.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir. I need to change my name."  
  
"Alright, Miss. Please fill out the form." The woman took the form the man handed to her and filled it out. At the bottom, she signed; Kagome.  
  
THE END 


End file.
